Letters
by ilovepie2012
Summary: Cammie and her kid brother have always been abused by their father. Her mother left with her twin brother Grant leaving Cammie and Eli to fend for themselves. When a new kid shows up in school, Cammie's life is turned upside down. But for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is officially my second FanFic! YAY! **

**Some of you may have read my other story, Secrets and Spies: GG5. I just wanted to let you guys know that I loved every single review I got! Thanks everyone! But, I'm not sure where the story is going and I'm not very motivated to write the story anymore. So, sorry for you guys out there who really loved it! I'll be putting the story up for adoption, and if you want to, please PM a continuing chapter or two and tell me your ideas. I'm not really sure how adopting a story works so please help me! AHHHHHH! Okay, spaz attack. Anyway. THANKS GUYS! AGAIN. On with the story!**

****Age 7****

A young girl and boy huddle closer inside a small kitchen closet as their father returns home. He has an empty beer bottle in one hand and bulky brief case in another.

"I'm home" He croaked. A woman appeared in the doorway. She smiled tenitively but her eyes showed fear. Not for herself, no, but for her children. When she married Matt, he had been kind and honest. Now, he was a drunk who left for missions and was gone for days at a time. The man seemed to be upset about something. His face turned red and the women cautiously took a step back.

"Come inside Matt, I'll make some hot chocolate, your favorite!" She said with false warmth. He just walked inside, shut and locked the door and started to beat his wife. The little girl in the closet started to get up and run to her mother, but her brother grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"Cammie! Do you want dad to hurt you?" He asked.

She just shook her head and cried into her brother's shoulder saying, "Why Grant?"

****Age 9****

"I'm tired! I can't stand another second in this rat hole!" The women screamed. The man just sat in front of the

TV and grunted, "Get me another beer bottle!"

The women screamed in frustration. She went over to her children, grabbed Grant and her luggage and was outside the door. Cammie grabbed her baby brother who was born a few months ago and ran outside after their mother.

"Mommy! Wait! Please take us", she screamed, tears running down her face.

Her mother only shook her head and said, "I can't take care of three kids while on the run" and got into the driver's seat.

"Wait! At least take Eli! Please!" She begged! How could mom, her own mother who sang her to sleep so many nights just abandon her?

She just shook her head and drove down the street, leaving a heartbroken daughter, and an 8 month old son crying on the street.

"It's okay Eli! I'll make sure Daddy doesn't hurt you at all! OK?" Cammie whispered.

****Age 17****

"Come on Eli!" Cammie said. "We'll be late for school!"

Eli jumped up. School meant escaping this place and not having to watch Daddy beat his sister. He quickly showered and got dressed while Cammie made their lunches. She always made sure Eli had a lot of food, even if it meant sacrificing some of hers. Besides, Eli was a growing boy and he needed correct nutrition. Cammie herself pulled on some long jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and a sweatshirt over her head and let her hair down. It covered some of the bruises. She grabbed her backpack and Eli's and her lunches and the two of them were out the door. This was usually how their day went.

"Okay, bye Eli" She waved as her little brother got on the bus. He smiled and waved as the doors clamped shut.

Cammie sighed and turned and started walking. High school was a little far but her father never dropped her and buses usually didn't come down her neighborhood. When she got to Roseville High, all people could talk about was the new kid. Cammie rolled her eyes as her best friend DeeDee went on about how hot the new kid was.

"DeeDee! You're dating Josh!" Now it was Dee Dee's turn to roll her eyes.

"Come on Cammie! Yeah, I'm dating Josh, but that doesn't mean I can't admire the new kid's rumored six pack!" I sighed. I could never understand DeeDee. But she was always there for me. She was the only other person who knew about Dad and his temper flares.

"Hey DeeDee" Josh said, coming up and kissing her.

Josh used to be my friend and I kinda had a crush on him since forever, but I knew I would never get him so when I found out Josh and DeeDee liked each other, I helped them get together. I felt my stomach knot and looked away when Josh hugged DeeDee. I hadn't had a hug in almost nine years since my mother left.

The warning bell rang just as I said, "I gotta get to English! Bye!"

I ran to English and sat down in my seat just as the final bell rang. Our teacher walked in and just as she started talking, someone walked through the door. I swear every girl in the room (except me) melted into a puddle in their seats. I forced myself not to look up. But I couldn't help it. When I finally did, I saw the new kid staring. At me.

**So?**

**Love? Hate? In between? Should I continue? Please review and tell me what you think! I'm open to suggestions and ideas, and what not =) Just no fire please! Thanks!**

**~ ilovepie2012 ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Okay, so as you can tell, I decided to continue! I got so many awesome reviews! And I would like to dedicate this chapter to:**

**~Colorful Eyes**

**~Bookcrazy101**

**~cupcakecorruptionxD**

**~gallaghergirlll**

**~Gallagher Girl5**

**~Aly8188**

**Thanks for reviewing! Means so much to me! I do a little happy dance everytime I read one! YAY!**

**Okay, here's the chapter!**

I felt myself blush and immediately scolded myself while looking down again.

"Cammie! He's probably staring at Amber! She sits in front of you!" When I looked up again, he was staring at Amber and she flirtingly flipped (A/N alliteration!) her hair over her shoulder. I took this time to observe him. He had black hair that stuck up in all the right places and bright green eyes. You could tell he was well built. The guy you would think to be the quarterback of the football team and the school player. I kept my head down and avoided him for the rest of the class period.

Zach POV (before school started)

I stood outside in the parking lot watching the student body file into the school. I scanned the crowd looking for Cammie. I didn't see her.

"What does she look like again Joe?" I whispered so quiet, a person next to me wouldn't hear. But Joe heard me through the comms. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, loved to wear shorts; at least she did when I met her 15 years ago." I rolled my eyes. Really Joe?

I was about to give up and walk inside the school when I saw someone with dirty blonde hair running into the school. I smiled.

"Target spotted" I said. I could hear Joe smile. I walked to the front office and got my schedule. Of course, it was the same as Cameron's. As I walked to English, I saw her with her friends. I saw a guy hug another girl and when Cammie looked away, I saw something different in her eyes. Sadness? Huh. I'll have to find out later. The bell rang and I waited until the teacher started talking to make my entrance. As soon as I walked in, 22 out of the 23 students turned to stare at me. Cameron kept her eyes down. I looked at her. She looked up and when she realized I was looking at her, she started to blush and quickly lowered her head. I looked at her and the girl in front of her. If you were to look at them, you would never notice Cameron. She would be invisible in that seat because everyone else would be looking at the girl in front of Cammie. As I looked at Amber (I remembered her name), she flipped her hair. I sighed internally.

_Why does every girl have to do that every time I go undercover?_

The teacher made me introduce myself and I sat down. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Cammie. She was right handed, and limped ever so slightly when she walked. She seemed to prefer her right leg which made me wonder if she hurt her other leg. She avoided me for the rest of the class. I saw a few bruises starting to form on her cheek but no one else seemed to notice the bruises. The teachers never called on her and nobody seemed to notice her that much. I smiled and thought to myself, _she would make a perfect pavement artist._

As soon as the bell rang, I walked out of the classroom and waited. Cammie was the first one out. She seemed surprised to see me there, but she walked on, her hair hiding her face. I watched her for a while. She automatically flinched every time someone got close to her. I wonder why? And those bruises looked like they were from punches. Did she fight?

"Hey Joe, is the Target involved in any sort of extracurricular sports?" I asked.

"Nope, her file shows that she's only enrolled in school. After that, she goes directly home everyday."

"Okay, but where did she get all those bruises?" I asked.

He seemed surprised. "Bruises? I'll check. I'm not sure though."

"Okay"

CPOV

As soon as the bell rang, I walked out of the classroom, but Zach was already there. How did he do that? I ignored him and walked on, my hair covering my face. I knew Zach was waiting for Amber to ask her out. Ugh. Amber. She made my life more miserable than it already was. I avoided her at all costs. I walked into the lunch room and saw Dee Dee and Josh. I walked over and pulled out my sandwich and started nibbling off the end. Dee Dee was going on about the party she was hosting over the weekend.

"Hey Cammie! You should totally come! We could go dress shopping on Friday! YAY!" She said.

I just shook my head. I would never go to a party for 3 reasons: I could not leave Eli alone with my father, I didn't have money for a dress, and my dad would beat the crap out of me for leaving him alone for 3 hours. She seemed to understand though because she just nodded and went on talking to Josh. I finished my lunch and walked to the bathroom. I looked at the bruises on my face. They were now purple. I pulled out a small tube of concealer and covered the bruises on my face and sighed. _Life goes on Cammie _I reminded myself. (A/N I'm not going to go into detail about the rest of the day)

**Okay, just to clear things up, Zach is a spy. Both Blackthorne and Gallagher exist, but Cammie doesn't know this, and Joe is Cammie's godfather, but Zach doesn't know this. =) Review please! And thanks for reading this! =P  
><strong>

**~ ilovepie2012 ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Here's chapter 3! YAY! I will dedicate this chapter to:**

**~ninjaspyassasin1**

**~xXJustSomeRandomKidXx**

**~Cat2305**

**~Gallagher Girl5**

**~Bookcrazy101**

**~maximumpotter101**

**~IHaveHornsHoldingUpMyHalo**

**~cocky-gurl**

**~cupcakecorruptionxD**

**~Random39**

**Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

CPOV

In the days that followed my dad started to hurt me less and less. I don't know why there was a sudden change, but there was, and frankly, I'm not complaining. I mean seriously! Who would? Anyway, school was a little better. Of course, Zach and Amber started to date on his second day at a new school. Zach started to play for the football team, and he was officially, the new most popular guy in school. It was expected when you date Amber McClain. But there was something about Zach that was off. I don't know what it is, but it was weird how he knew every single kid's name. How well he knew the hallways on his first day, and sometimes, I've seen him touch his ear and whisper something like they do in spy movies. I'm probably over reacting because no one else seems to notice these little quirks. Well, the weekend came and passed, and I was home helping Eli with his math homework and taking him to the park. The whole school had gone to Dee Dee's party, except me of course. And that's all people could talk about on Monday.

"Oh my gosh! Dee Dee's party was amazing!"

"I know right! And Josh and Dee Dee look so cute together!"

"Did you see Amber's dress? It cost $300! It was so pretty!"

"Amber is so lucky to date Zach!"

I shook my head disgusted.

"AHHH! Cammie! You should've been there! The party was a huge success! It went smoothly and guess what! Zach took his shirt of to swim, and it's true! He does have a six pack! It was amazing..." Dee Dee ranted on. I was happy, but only because most of my bruises were fading and my cuts haven't been reopened in at least 3 days! I mean it was a record! And Dee Dee was super happy. It's impossible not to be happy or excited around that girl. She's never disappointed or sad! It's sometimes freaky, but I like that she has so much to be happy about.

I looked around and saw Zach staring at me again. I quickly looked away blushing and scolding myself.

_Cammie! You're nothing next to Amber! Snap out of it! Why would he like you?_

"Cammie! Did you hear me? I said there's going to be a huge masquerade dance in two weeks! You have to come! And everyone will be wearing gowns and costumes and masks. You can't skip it again!" Dee Dee said.

"Dee Dee! You know why I can't!" I whispered.

"Can't you at least talk to him?" she asked.

Right then, Zach walked past me, bumping into me. I flinched. Badly. I mean I couldn't help it! That's what living with an abusive dad for 17 years of your life does to you. I hated any form of contact. I don't know why, but I suddenly thought of Grant. He used to do that all the time. I turned around and ran to the bathroom, just as the tears overflowed. I missed him so much! After a while, I splashed cold water on my face, used some more concealer, and walked to class. Mr. Varner seemed to be annoyed but he just motioned for me to sit down. I obliged.

"Well, as I was saying before Ms. Morgan interrupted me," I blushed, "I will pair you up into partners. You will complete the lab in the labs and turn it into me before the end of class. It is worth a quiz grade."

"Jessica and Conner

Zach and Cameron

Melanie and Anna..."

Every girl in the room shot daggers at me. I cringed in my seat. I hated attention. Well this was going to be fun! Note the sarcasm.

**I'm sorry it's a really short chapter! Please don't hurt me!  
><strong>

**Cliffyish ending? No? Okay then, I'll work on my cliffys =P. Okay! Read and Review please! I'm open to ideas and constructive criticism. No flames though! =)**

**~ ilovepie2012 ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Okay, before you get your pitchforks, fire up your torches, and dig my grave, I can explain!**

**I haven't updated in a week because...drumroll please... (ok that sounded weird) high school!**

**Yes! It's true! The fifteenth was the first day of my Freshman year! AHHHHH!**

**I got lost so many times! But I'm taking AP Government, so I have a lot of work and I've already had two quizes! And I have three more this Friday! I was working on summer work and stressing about the first day and Letters just slipped my mind! But all the review finally started to make me feel guilty, so I stayed up late typing this just for you guys!: I dedicate this crappy chapter to:**

**~ninjaspyassasin1 _Thanks for reviewing all my chapters! It means so much!_**

**~xXTenshiAkumaXx _I know, I always saw Cammie as an intuitive person_**

**~xXJustSomeRandomKidXx _Thanks so much for reviewing!_**

**~ShmemilyShmoring _After all the comments, I do plan on finishing it! =)_**

**~ShmemilyShmoring _I know where this one is going, so I will be finishing it. And about my other stories, no offers have come up for adoption yet, so I might just end up leaving it haning. =(_**

** ~cupcakecorruptionxD _Just reading the reviews is amazing so thanks!_**

**~maximumpotter101 _After rereading the last chapter, I totally agree! I might go back and change it to fix it but I don't know. I'm sorry to say, I'm just too lazy. =)_**

**~x2xJOJOx2x _Haha! Thanks! I'm into sappy cheesy but romantic stories like the Titanic and I wanted to do one so =) And I'm glad I can do cliffys! There will be more to come!_**

**~GallagherBlackthorneZammie _Thanks!_**

**~IHaveHornsHoldingUpMyHalo _I just wanted to say, I love your username! And thanks so much!_**

**~x2xJOJOx2x _Haha! I was jumping up and down when I read your second comment and my sister looked at me like I was crazy. Which I probably am. Thanks so much!_**

**~Random39 _Thanks so much for taking the time to review!_**

**~x2xJOJOx2x _Wow! You commented three times! Do you really like this story that much? I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I love your ideas and I plan to incorporate them, so keep a lookout! =)_**

**~cocky-gurl_ Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! =)_**

**Anywho, I got so many updates and story alerts! AHHHHHH1! =D**

_**enjoy!**  
><em>

Zach and I walked over to the labs.

"I'll get the materials" I mumbled. He just nodded.

When I came back, he had all of our test tubes labeled and ready to go. I was surprised. Most guys just sit around talking to other groups while I do all the work. I'm not complaining though. I didn't really mind. We snapped on our goggles and got to work. Zach actually seemed to be really smart. He knew most of the answers and knew what we were doing. Which was odd. I never would've expected a popular jock to actually know things.

I got a graduated cylinder and filled it halfway through with the acid our teacher gave us. Zach did the same and when he was handing me his test tube so I could mix the two, his hand brushed mine. I flinched almost spilling the acid on my apron, but Zach steadied me. He looked at me questioningly.

"You ok?" He asked. Oh. My. Gosh. Did Zach, the most popular kid, just ask me, the unseen nerd, if I was okay? Wow. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

I nodded not trusting my voice. It had been almost nine years if someone asked me if I was ok. I couldn't help but notice that there was a double meaning to those words. Of course, Zach didn't know that. Why would he care anyways? I felt a pang of sadness at this.

Snap out of Cammie! I told myself.

We finished the lab in silence after that. I was extremely self-conscience.

I saw Amber staring at me from across the room with fury in her eyes. I knew she would do something to me but I wasn't scared. Amber can be HORIBBLE when she wants to be, but what more could she do to me? Beat me up? I don't think so. That happens to me every day. Embarrass me? I'm invisible, no one notices me. Get all the boys in school to ignore me? Well, I hate to break to ya, but they already ignore me.

So, yeah my life is miserable. As I walked over to Mr. Varner's desk carrying mine and Zach's lab report to turn it in, I saw Amber walk up. I ignored her. But when I took a step, I tripped and came crashing down hurting my ankle.

"Shoot!"

I turned to see Amber holding out her hand.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok Cammie?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

I ignored her and I could feel her smirking. I tried to get up but my ankle was sprained badly. came over.

"Ms. Morgan, you should go to the nurse. Will someone please take Ms. Morgan to the nurse? Anyone? Well how about you Mr. Goode, you seem to be done with your work."

I mentally groaned. Amber was seething by this time. But she composed herself and gave me a look that clearly said 'touch him and you die.'

Zach nodded and came over. He helped me get up and put my arm around his neck. He grabbed my waist, and I leaned into him. Usually I wouldn't but I couldn't put any weight on my foot. Oddly, I felt safe in his arms. Safer than I've ever felt in my life. And as we walked-or in my case, limped,-I couldn't help but notice that I fit perfectly into his arms.

"We're almost there." he said.

I nodded. "Thanks, you really didn't have to." but was I complaining? No, but I should be.

Something was definitely wrong with me.

"My pleasure" He said, smirking. Oh god! My heart started beating at 120 mph. I started to blush and hated myself for it.

Ugh Cammie!

We finally made it to the nurse.

"Oh dear! What happened this time?" She asked.

"I think I twisted my ankle. Can I get some ice?" I said.

She nodded and motioned for me to sit down on one of the beds. Zach helped me over and as I got on, my foot twisted and I grimaced. He looked at me with sincere concern in his eyes. I tried to clear my head. I've had much worse so it didn't bother me as much. Mrs. Pine came over.

"You'll have to take your shoes off so I can wrap up your ankle sweetie."

I nodded and carefully untied my sneakers. She leaned down and pushed the hem of me jeans up a few inches.

I prayed she wouldn't notice my bruises, but of course she did.

"What happened?" She asked.

I was hyper aware of Zach as I answered.

"I'm not sure; they must be from when I tripped." I said quickly. She nodded and I was relieved she let it go.

Luckily, she didn't pull my jeans back more or she would've seen a nasty gash that would be very hard to explain. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zach tense up ever so slightly when he saw my bruises. Huh. I wonder what that's about. Mrs. Pine finished wrapping my ankle in gauze and handed me an ice pack. I gladly took it enjoying the cool sensation on my ankle. I slipped off of the bed and thanked her. Zach and I walked to lunch. (A/N class ended by the time Cammie had her ankle wrapped).

In front of the double doors to the cafeteria, I saw Amber and her clique waiting. She caught my eye, smiled nastily and went up to Zach, kissing him full on the mouth.

I looked away, hurt. Why was I hurt? I honestly don't know. I've seen people kiss in hallways and such but when Amber kissed Zach, something felt wrong. I shook it off.

But what hurt me the most was that Zach was kissing her back.

**Sooooooo? What do you guys think? I know you were expecting them to like end up kissing, but what would be the fun in that now hmmmm?**

**Yes, I'm terribly evil =D **

**MWAHAHAHAHHAH1! _*coughs and chokes on a bug*_**

**Review please! And I can only update on Saturdays and Sundays from now on! KK Thanks! And sorry but I just have too much homework! I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm still open to criticism and ideas! Bye and until next time! =)  
><strong>

**~ilovepie2012~**


	5. AN IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Hey!**

**So I was reading through the comments and I realized that my story is very similar to some other ones. I just wanted to let all of you know that I DID NOT try to take their stories or plagiarise. I guess I should've checked for similar stories first. I'm really sorry to everyone who had written similar stories before me.  
><strong>

**I saw the name Eli in a few other stories and loved it so I wanted to use it for Cammie's brother's name.**

**The name Amber just came to me and I swear to god I didn't know that other stories had the same characters.**

**I'll be putting the story in hiatus until I talk to the other authors. I'm really sorry, but I don't want anyone to be upset. I'm REALLY sorry!**

**I'll change the story and repost it soon. Sorry again and thank you to:**

**ohboyohboyohboy**

**anonymous reviewer**

**izz9718**

**for telling me that my story was so similar.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**I'm back! I just wanted to say some stuff before you guys read the chapter.**

**I talked to the author: lax it like you field it and we cleared up the whole problem. I just wanted to give credit to the author:**

**_SOME OF THE IDEAS IN MY STORY ORIGINATED FROM THE FANFICTION AUTHOR: lax it like u field it_  
><strong>

**I expected a lot of people to stop reading my story and I was amazed at how many people reviewed! And they were positive so I finally decided to start writing again. Thanks to all of you! You guys make my day!**

**maximumpotter101- _thank you!_**

**Colorful Eyes- _That means so much! I'm glad you like - excuse me - love it! ;)_**

**IHaveHornsHoldingUpMyHalo- _Thanks for sticking out for me! I'm glad my story is unique =)_**

**Whoosh- _Thanks! I'll be updating from now on!_**

**daniegoodexox- _Haha! Thanks for putting this story in your favorites!_**

**cupcakecorruptionxD- _You're comment made me feel so much better! It was really nice of you and I rant all the time, so it's ok!_**

**GallagherRoxs123- _I updated =)_**

**- _I did =)_**

**- _I literally love alliteration =)_**

**- _You'll find out in a few chapters ;)_**

**- _Psht. That happens to me all the time! Seriously, it does. =)_**

**- _Thanks for reviewing and yes I had to put you in those many times! P.S. Why do you hate Micheal Jackson?_**

**Celery- _Don't worry, your cow and I had tea with Queen Elizabeth the other day ;)_**

**x2xJOJOx2x- _Thanks for loving my story so much! You rock!_**

**lax it like u field it- _I'm so sorry about everything and I can't believed you reviewed my story! You are like my idol on fanfiction! Thank you x 100000000000000000_**

**xXJustSomeRandomKidXx- _Haha! I couldn't stop laughing at your comments and thanks for not stopping reading my story!_**

**x2xJOJOx2x- _Thank you so much for the advice! It really helped and I hope you like this chapter! =)_**

**Thanks to everyone!**_  
><em>

The mid-term dance was tomorrow and the theme was a masquerade ball. Complete with ball gowns, feathers, and masks.

In my opinion, the whole dance was stupid. I mean really? A ball? That's so, 1800's! But did anyone care what I had to say about it? Of course not. And with Amber being on the school Dance committee, she was bound to have a queen and king crowned and I knew she would stop at no ends to make herself queen and Zach king.

Zach.

I breathed in and out trying to forget. Zach and Amber kissing had been stuck in my head for the past few weeks and every time the image would return, my stomach would knot painfully. I squeezed my eyes shut and rubbed my temples. Zach's face came back to me and I remembered how safe I felt in his arms.

_Cammie, you're losing it._ I told myself.

During the days that followed the lab incident, Zach completely ignored me. We sat next to each other in a few classes, but he pretended that my seat was empty. I was used to this kind of behavior. I didn't mind much. Okay scratch that, it was a complete lie. I minded very much. When I worked with Zach, he seemed pretty nice. I thought he might not be a complete jerk that he must be.

Well that's what you get for trusting him, a voice inside my head said. (Haha! Rhyme!)

Shut Up! I told the voice.

I slammed my book shut unable to concentrate with the war going on in my head.

As Eli and I walked home from the library, I pulled my thin jacket tighter around me. It was freezing but I didn't have a winter coat. The air was dry and blistering against my unprotected face. Ice crunched beneath my feet and my breath made little clouds in the air. I tuned back in to what Eli was saying hoping he changed the topic

"And in 1976, the NASCAR race..." Nope, still about racecars.

I heard a slight rustle in tree above me. My head snapped up towards the sound, but my eyes detected nothing. There was no wind, so the next best explanation was an animal. I ruled that out too. It was winter. Not many squirrels would be out now. And the fact that I felt like I was being watched made me paranoid.

I quicken my pace and told Eli to hurry up.

When we made it home, I carefully opened the door praying that it wouldn't squeak. As it opened smoothly, I ushered Eli in and closed the door behind me. We walked upstairs and I collapsed on my bed.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

A loud slam woke me abruptly. I shot out of bed only to realize that it was 2 in the morning and my dad came back from a bar. He stormed upstairs and my heartbeat quickened. He was going to hurt me again.

I had to get Eli out of the room! But by the time I got up, he burst through the door.

"I'll be gone today" he said, walking closer. He grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at him. "You try any funny business, and you'll only have one brother left."

I knew he was serious. He was threatening Eli and wouldn't be afraid to kill him. He turned around and walked out the door. I stood there shaking.

I stumbled towards my baby brother.

I carefully got under the covers with him and held him in my arms. His body reassured me and I slowly stopped shaking.

When we woke up again, last night's events rushed into my mind and I felt sick. I got Eli into the bathroom and while he showered, I made our lunches. Our morning routine was the same but neither of talked. He could tell I was tense. When I finally got to school, Dee Dee made a beeline towards me.

"You are going to the dance! I already have our dresses, hair stuff, and makeup set out!"

She looked at me expectantly and I felt happy for the first time in months.

"My dad won't be home until tomorrow" I said nodding. She screamed and started jumping up and down.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Dee Dee was such a kid sometimes.

She stopped suddenly and whispered, "Zach Goode is staring at you."

I froze. I could feel my eyes widen and I looked at her.

"Yeah right." I said trying to brush it off, but she wouldn't listen.

"No! Really! He is!" I rolled my eyes at her and walked off.

(I don't want to talk about the rest of the day)

After school, I walked Eli to his friend's house.

"Now, remember, if anything goes wrong, or you feel scared, or just want to come home, ask Mrs. Carter to drop you off at the high school dance okay? Try to find me. I'll be looking out for you okay?" I said in a rush. I still wasn't sure about leaving Eli here but he insisted.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. Giving me a hug, he whispered, "You look really pretty Cammie" in my ear.

I smiled. Dee Dee had spent hours working on my hair and makeup. She used about a bottle of concealer on the bruises on my arms alone, but it was worth it. You couldn't see a thing. I swear she'll be a Hollywood makeup artist one day.

(./_)

"Thanks Eli" I hated leaving him alone, but he insisted that I go to the dance.

I gave him one last hug and stood up carefully. Dee Dee honked her horn and I got in the passenger seat.

As we got to the school, the sky darkened and the lights twinkled like candles. The smell of roses hung thick in the air and I could feel my cheeks redden against the brisk air.

I walked towards the door, but Dee Dee pulled me back.

"I almost forgot! Your mask!" She said, handing me a mask.

(.com/resources/ecommerce/images/products/027/555/img555027/product-

)

It covered the top half of my face in intricate black swirls glitter. I stared at in awe.

"This? For me? How much did cost?" I asked in a rush. I could hardly believe that someone as plain as me was supposed to wear such a beautiful mask.

"Since I didn't get you anything for your sixteenth birthday, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Think of this and the dress as my present!"

I stared at her.

"Dee Dee, I can't accept this!" She seriously thought she could spend that much money on me? ME?

Dee Dee just rolled her eyes. "If you don't, I'll tell everyone all about you!" She said smiling evilly. I scowled and strapped the mask over my face.

"How do I look?" I asked

"Perfect." and she led me to the doors and we pushed them open.

Luckily I had the mask on because everyone was staring at me. Again. The only thing that kept me from running out of there was the fact that no one knew it was me.

They started dancing again as I made my way over to the punch bowl. I could feel eyes on me and it made me really nervous.

"Dee Dee, why is everyone staring at me?" I half whispered and half yelled.

"Because you look super hot and mysterious right now" she whispered back mocking my tone.

I raised my eyebrows at her. She shrugged.

"I'm not going to say your name because that'll be giving it away." And with that she stalked off to find Josh leaving me alone.

_Why did I ever come here? _ I thought. _No one in their right minds is going to ask me to dance and Dee Dee's somewhere with Josh. _

Ironically enough, as soon as I said that, a saw someone approach me. I pretended to pour myself another glass. It kept my hands busy while my mind raced.

"Will you dance with me?" a soft voice asked.  
>My heart raced and when I turned around, I saw…<p>

**I know you guys must really hate me right now! I'm so sorry! Gosh I keep making everyone so mad at me!**

**I will update faster because I now know what's going to happen in the story because I made flashcards and set them out in story board style.**

**Thanks for staying with me guys!**

**P.S. Do the hearts show up in my signature?**

**~ ilovepie2012 ~**


	7. Memoir

**Victims and Heroes who died at World Trade Center**

Gordon McCannel Aamoth  
>Maria Rose Abad<br>Edelmiro (Ed) Abad  
>Andrew Anthony Abate<br>Vincent Abate  
>Laurence Christopher Abel<br>William F. Abrahamson  
>Richard Anthony Aceto<br>Erica Van Acker  
>Heinrich B. Ackermann<br>Paul Andrew Acquaviva  
>Donald L. Adams<br>Shannon Lewis Adams  
>Stephen Adams<br>Patrick Adams  
>Ignatius Adanga<br>Christy A. Addamo  
>Terence E. Adderley<br>Sophia B. Addo  
>Lee Adler<br>Daniel Thomas Afflitto  
>Emmanuel Afuakwah<br>Alok Agarwal  
>Mukul Agarwala<br>Joseph Agnello  
>David Scott Agnes<br>Joao A. Aguiar Jr.  
>Lt. Brian G. Ahearn<br>Jeremiah J. Ahern  
>Joanne Ahladiotis<br>Shabbir Ahmed  
>Terrance Andre Aiken<br>Godwin Ajala  
>Gertrude M. Alagero<br>Andrew Alameno  
>Margaret Ann (Peggy) Jezycki Alario<br>Gary Albero  
>Jon L. Albert<br>Peter Craig Alderman  
>Jacquelyn Delaine Aldridge<br>Grace Alegre-Cua  
>David D. Alger<br>Ernest Alikakos  
>Edward L. Allegretto<br>Eric Allen  
>Joseph Ryan Allen<br>Richard Lanard Allen  
>Richard Dennis Allen<br>Christopher Edward Allingham  
>Janet M. Alonso<br>Anthony Alvarado  
>Antonio Javier Alvarez<br>Telmo Alvear  
>Cesar A. Alviar<br>Tariq Amanullah  
>Angelo Amaranto<br>James Amato  
>Joseph Amatuccio<br>Christopher Charles Amoroso  
>Kazuhiro Anai<br>Calixto Anaya  
>Jorge Octavio Santos Anaya<br>Joseph Peter Anchundia  
>Kermit Charles Anderson<br>Yvette Anderson  
>John Andreacchio<br>Michael Rourke Andrews  
>Jean A. Andrucki<br>Siew-Nya Ang  
>Joseph Angelini<br>Joseph Angelini  
>Laura Angilletta<br>Doreen J. Angrisani  
>Lorraine D. Antigua<br>Peter Paul Apollo  
>Faustino Apostol<br>Frank Thomas Aquilino  
>Patrick Michael Aranyos<br>David Gregory Arce  
>Michael G. Arczynski<br>Louis Arena  
>Adam Arias<br>Michael J. Armstrong  
>Jack Charles Aron<br>Joshua Aron  
>Richard Avery Aronow<br>Japhet J. Aryee  
>Carl Asaro<br>Michael A. Asciak  
>Michael Edward Asher<br>Janice Ashley  
>Thomas J. Ashton<br>Manuel O. Asitimbay  
>Lt. Gregg Arthur Atlas<br>Gerald Atwood  
>James Audiffred<br>Kenneth W. Van Auken  
>Louis F. Aversano Jr<br>Ezra Aviles  
>Ayodeji Awe<br>Samuel (Sandy) Ayala  
>Arlene T. Babakitis<br>Eustace (Rudy) Bacchus  
>John James Badagliacca<br>Jane Ellen Baeszler  
>Robert J. Baierwalter<br>Andrew J. Bailey  
>Brett T. Bailey<br>Tatyana Bakalinskaya  
>Michael S. Baksh<br>Sharon Balkcom  
>Michael Andrew Bane<br>Kathy Bantis  
>Gerard Jean Baptiste<br>Walter Baran  
>Gerard A. Barbara<br>Paul V. Barbaro  
>James W. Barbella<br>Ivan Kyrillos Fairbanks Barbosa  
>Victor Daniel Barbosa<br>Colleen Ann Barkow  
>David Michael Barkway<br>Matthew Barnes  
>Sheila Patricia Barnes<br>Evan J. Baron  
>Renee Barrett-Arjune<br>Arthur T. Barry  
>Diane G. Barry<br>Maurice Vincent Barry  
>Scott D. Bart<br>Carlton W. Bartels  
>Guy Barzvi<br>Inna Basina  
>Alysia Basmajian<br>Kenneth William Basnicki  
>Lt. Steven J. Bates<br>Paul James Battaglia  
>W. David Bauer<br>Ivhan Luis Carpio Bautista  
>Marlyn C. Bautista<br>Jasper Baxter  
>Michele (Du Berry) Beale<br>Paul F. Beatini  
>Jane S. Beatty<br>Larry I. Beck  
>Manette Marie Beckles<br>Carl John Bedigian  
>Michael Beekman<br>Maria Behr  
>Yelena Belilovsky<br>Nina Patrice Bell  
>Andrea Della Bella<br>Debbie S. Bellows  
>Stephen Elliot Belson<br>Paul Michael Benedetti  
>Denise Lenore Benedetto<br>Bryan Craig Bennett  
>Oliver Duncan Bennett<br>Eric L. Bennett  
>Margaret L. Benson<br>Dominick J. Berardi  
>James Patrick Berger<br>Steven Howard Berger  
>John P. Bergin<br>Alvin Bergsohn  
>Daniel D. Bergstein<br>Michael J. Berkeley  
>Donna Bernaerts-Kearns<br>David W. Bernard  
>William Bernstein<br>David M. Berray  
>David S. Berry<br>Joseph J. Berry  
>William Reed Bethke<br>Timothy D. Betterly  
>Edward F. Beyea<br>Paul Michael Beyer  
>Anil T. Bharvaney<br>Bella Bhukhan  
>Shimmy D. Biegeleisen<br>Peter Alexander Bielfeld  
>William Biggart<br>Brian Bilcher  
>Carl Vincent Bini<br>Gary Bird  
>Joshua David Birnbaum<br>George Bishop  
>Jeffrey D. Bittner<br>Balewa Albert Blackman  
>Christopher Joseph Blackwell<br>Susan L. Blair  
>Harry Blanding<br>Janice L. Blaney  
>Craig Michael Blass<br>Rita Blau  
>Richard M. Blood<br>Michael A. Boccardi  
>John Paul Bocchi<br>Michael L. Bocchino  
>Susan Mary Bochino<p>

Bruce Douglas (Chappy) Boehm  
>Mary Katherine Boffa<br>Nicholas A. Bogdan  
>Darren C. Bohan<br>Lawrence Francis Boisseau  
>Vincent M. Boland<br>Alan Bondarenko  
>Andre Bonheur<br>Colin Arthur Bonnett  
>Frank Bonomo<br>Yvonne L. Bonomo  
>Sean Booker<br>Sherry Ann Bordeaux  
>Krystine C. Bordenabe<br>Martin Boryczewski  
>Richard E. Bosco<br>John Howard Boulton  
>Francisco Bourdier<br>Thomas H. Bowden  
>Kimberly S. Bowers<br>Veronique (Bonnie) Nicole Bowers  
>Larry Bowman<br>Shawn Edward Bowman  
>Kevin L. Bowser<br>Gary R. Box  
>Gennady Boyarsky<br>Pamela Boyce  
>Michael Boyle<br>Alfred Braca  
>Sandra Conaty Brace<br>Kevin H. Bracken  
>David Brian Brady<br>Alexander Braginsky  
>Nicholas W. Brandemarti<br>Michelle Renee Bratton  
>Patrice Braut<br>Lydia Estelle Bravo  
>Ronald Michael Breitweiser<br>Edward A. Brennan  
>Frank H. Brennan<br>Michael Emmett Brennan  
>Peter Brennan<br>Thomas M. Brennan  
>Capt. Daniel Brethel<br>Gary L. Bright  
>Jonathan Eric Briley<br>Mark A. Brisman  
>Paul Gary Bristow<br>Victoria Alvarez Brito  
>Mark Francis Broderick<br>Herman C. Broghammer  
>Keith Broomfield<br>Janice J. Brown  
>Lloyd Brown<br>Capt. Patrick J. Brown  
>Bettina Browne<br>Mark Bruce  
>Richard Bruehert<br>Andrew Brunn  
>Capt. Vincent Brunton<br>Ronald Paul Bucca  
>Brandon J. Buchanan<br>Greg Joseph Buck  
>Dennis Buckley<br>Nancy Bueche  
>Patrick Joseph Buhse<br>John E. Bulaga  
>Stephen Bunin<br>Thomas Daniel Burke  
>Capt. William F. Burke<br>Matthew J. Burke  
>Donald James Burns<br>Kathleen A. Burns  
>Keith James Burns<br>John Patrick Burnside  
>Irina Buslo<br>Milton Bustillo  
>Thomas M. Butler<br>Patrick Byrne  
>Timothy G. Byrne<br>Jesus Cabezas  
>Lillian Caceres<br>Brian Joseph Cachia  
>Steven Cafiero<br>Richard M. Caggiano  
>Cecile M. Caguicla<br>Michael John Cahill  
>Scott W. Cahill<br>Thomas J. Cahill  
>George Cain<br>Salvatore B. Calabro  
>Joseph Calandrillo<br>Philip V. Calcagno  
>Edward Calderon<br>Kenneth Marcus Caldwell  
>Dominick E. Calia<br>Felix (Bobby) Calixte  
>Capt. Frank Callahan<br>Liam Callahan  
>Luigi Calvi<br>Roko Camaj  
>Michael Cammarata<br>David Otey Campbell  
>Geoffrey Thomas Campbell<br>Sandra Patricia Campbell  
>Jill Marie Campbell<br>Robert Arthur Campbell  
>Juan Ortega Campos<br>Sean Canavan  
>John A. Candela<br>Vincent Cangelosi  
>Stephen J. Cangialosi<br>Lisa B. Cannava  
>Brian Cannizzaro<br>Michael R. Canty  
>Louis A. Caporicci<br>Jonathan N. Cappello  
>James Christopher Cappers<br>Richard M. Caproni  
>Jose Cardona<br>Dennis M Carey  
>Stephen Carey<br>Edward Carlino  
>Michael Scott Carlo<br>David G. Carlone  
>Rosemarie C. Carlson<br>Mark Stephen Carney  
>Joyce Ann Carpeneto<br>Alicia Acevedo Carranza  
>Jeremy M. Carrington<br>Michael T. Carroll  
>Peter Carroll<br>James J. Carson  
>James Marcel Cartier<br>Vivian Casalduc  
>John F. Casazza<br>Paul Cascio  
>Kathleen Hunt Casey<br>Margarito Casillas  
>Thomas Anthony Casoria<br>William Otto Caspar  
>Alejandro Castano<br>Arcelia Castillo  
>Leonard M. Castrianno<br>Jose Ramon Castro  
>Richard G. Catarelli<br>Christopher Sean Caton  
>Robert J. Caufield<br>Mary Teresa Caulfield  
>Judson Cavalier<br>Michael Joseph Cawley  
>Jason D. Cayne<br>Juan Armando Ceballos  
>Marcia G. Cecil-Carter<br>Jason Cefalu  
>Thomas J. Celic<br>Ana M. Centeno  
>Joni Cesta<br>Jeffrey M. Chairnoff  
>Swarna Chalasani<br>William Chalcoff  
>Eli Chalouh<br>Charles Lawrence (Chip) Chan  
>Mandy Chang<br>Mark L. Charette  
>Gregorio Manuel Chavez<br>Jayceryll M. de Chavez  
>Pedro Francisco Checo<br>Douglas MacMillan Cherry  
>Stephen Patrick Cherry<br>Vernon Paul Cherry  
>Nestor Chevalier<br>Swede Joseph Chevalier  
>Alexander H. Chiang<br>Dorothy J. Chiarchiaro  
>Luis Alfonso Chimbo<br>Robert Chin  
>Wing Wai (Eddie) Ching<br>Nicholas P. Chiofalo  
>John Chipura<br>Peter A. Chirchirillo  
>Catherine E. Chirls<br>Kyung (Kaccy) Cho  
>Abul K. Chowdhury<br>Mohammed Salahuddin Chowdhury  
>Kirsten L. Christophe<br>Pamela Chu  
>Steven Paul Chucknick<br>Wai-ching Chung  
>Christopher Ciafardini<br>Alex F. Ciccone  
>Frances Ann Cilente<br>Elaine Cillo  
>Edna Cintron<br>Nestor Andre Cintron  
>Lt. Robert Dominick Cirri<br>Juan Pablo Alvarez Cisneros  
>Gregory Alan Clark<br>Mannie Leroy Clark  
>Thomas R. Clark<p>

Eugene Clark  
>Benjamin Keefe Clark<br>Christopher Robert Clarke  
>Donna Clarke<br>Michael Clarke  
>Suria R.E. Clarke<br>Kevin Francis Cleary  
>James D. Cleere<br>Geoffrey W. Cloud  
>Susan M. Clyne<br>Steven Coakley  
>Jeffrey Coale<br>Patricia A. Cody  
>Daniel Michael Coffey<br>Jason Matthew Coffey  
>Florence Cohen<br>Kevin Sanford Cohen  
>Anthony Joseph Coladonato<br>Mark J. Colaio  
>Stephen J. Colaio<br>Christopher M. Colasanti  
>Michel Paris Colbert<br>Kevin Nathaniel Colbert  
>Keith Eugene Coleman<br>Scott Thomas Coleman  
>Tarel Coleman<br>Liam Joseph Colhoun  
>Robert D. Colin<br>Robert J. Coll  
>Jean Marie Collin<br>John Michael Collins  
>Michael L. Collins<br>Thomas J. Collins  
>Joseph Collison<br>Patricia Malia Colodner  
>Linda M. Colon<br>Soledi Colon  
>Ronald Comer<br>Jaime Concepcion  
>Albert Conde<br>Denease Conley  
>Susan Clancy Conlon<br>Margaret Mary Conner  
>Cynthia L. Connolly<br>John E. Connolly  
>James Lee Connor<br>Jonathan (J.C.) Connors  
>Kevin P. Connors<br>Kevin Francis Conroy  
>Brenda E. Conway<br>Dennis Michael Cook  
>Helen D. Cook<br>John A. Cooper  
>Joseph J. Coppo<br>Gerard J. Coppola  
>Joseph Albert Corbett<br>Alejandro Cordero  
>Robert Cordice<br>Ruben D. Correa  
>Danny A. Correa-Gutierrez<br>James Corrigan  
>Carlos Cortes<br>Kevin M. Cosgrove  
>Dolores Marie Costa<br>Digna Alexandra Rivera Costanza  
>Charles Gregory Costello<br>Michael S. Costello  
>Conrod K.H. Cottoy<br>Martin Coughlan  
>Sgt. John Gerard Coughlin<br>Timothy John Coughlin  
>James E. Cove<br>Andre Cox  
>Frederick John Cox<br>James Raymond Coyle  
>Michelle Coyle-Eulau<br>Christopher Seton Cramer  
>Anne M. Cramer<br>Denise Crant  
>Robert James Crawford<br>James L. Crawford  
>Joanne Mary Cregan<br>Lucia Crifasi  
>Lt. John Crisci<br>Daniel Hal Crisman  
>Dennis A. Cross<br>Helen Crossin-Kittle  
>Kevin Raymond Crotty<br>Thomas G. Crotty  
>John Crowe<br>Welles Remy Crowther  
>Robert L. Cruikshank<br>Francisco Cruz  
>John Robert Cruz<br>Kenneth John Cubas  
>Richard Joseph Cudina<br>Neil James Cudmore  
>Thomas Patrick Cullen<br>Joan McConnell Cullinan  
>Joyce Cummings<br>Brian Thomas Cummins  
>Nilton Albuquerque Fernao Cunha<br>Michael Joseph Cunningham  
>Robert Curatolo<br>Laurence Curia  
>Paul Dario Curioli<br>Beverly Curry  
>Sgt. Michael Curtin<br>Gavin Cushny  
>Caleb Arron Dack<br>Carlos S. DaCosta  
>John D'Allara<br>Vincent D'Amadeo  
>Thomas A. Damaskinos<br>Jack L. D'Ambrosi  
>Jeannine Marie Damiani-Jones<br>Patrick W. Danahy  
>Nana Kwuku Danso<br>Mary D'Antonio  
>Vincent G. Danz<br>Dwight Donald Darcy  
>Elizabeth Ann Darling<br>Annette Andrea Dataram  
>Lt. Edward Alexander D'Atri<br>Michael D. D'Auria  
>Lawrence Davidson<br>Michael Allen Davidson  
>Scott Matthew Davidson<br>Titus Davidson  
>Niurka Davila<br>Clinton Davis  
>Wayne Terrial Davis<br>Calvin Dawson  
>Anthony Richard Dawson<br>Edward James Day  
>Emerita (Emy) De La Pena<br>Melanie Louise De Vere  
>William T. Dean<br>Robert J. DeAngelis  
>Thomas P. Deangelis<br>Tara Debek  
>Anna Debin<br>James V. DeBlase  
>Paul DeCola<br>Simon Dedvukaj  
>Jason Christopher DeFazio<br>David A. Defeo  
>Jennifer DeJesus<br>Monique E. DeJesus  
>Nereida DeJesus<br>Donald A. Delapenha  
>Vito Joseph Deleo<br>Danielle Delie  
>Colleen Ann Deloughery<br>Anthony Demas  
>Martin DeMeo<br>Francis X. Deming  
>Carol K. Demitz<br>Kevin Dennis  
>Thomas F. Dennis<br>Jean C. DePalma  
>Jose Nicolas Depena<br>Robert J. Deraney  
>Michael DeRienzo<br>David Paul Derubbio  
>Jemal Legesse DeSantis<br>Christian L. DeSimone  
>Edward DeSimone<br>Lt. Andrew Desperito  
>Michael Jude D'Esposito<br>Cindy Ann Deuel  
>Jerry DeVito<br>Robert P. Devitt  
>Dennis Lawrence Devlin<br>Gerard Dewan  
>Simon Suleman Ali Kassamali Dhanani<br>Michael L. DiAgostino  
>Obdulio Ruiz Diaz<br>Matthew Diaz  
>Nancy Diaz<br>Lourdes Galletti Diaz  
>Michael Diaz-Piedra<br>Judith Belguese Diaz-Sierra  
>Patricia F. DiChiaro<br>Joseph Dermot Dickey  
>Lawrence Patrick Dickinson<br>Michael David Diehl  
>John DiFato<br>Vincent F. DiFazio  
>Carl DiFranco<br>Donald J. DiFranco  
>Debra Ann DiMartino<br>Stephen P. Dimino  
>William J. Dimmling<br>Christopher Dincuff  
>Jeffrey M. Dingle<br>Anthony DiOnisio  
>George DiPasquale<br>Joseph DiPilato  
>Douglas Frank DiStefano<p>

****

**Victims and Heroes who died at World Trade Center**

Ramzi A. Doany  
>John J. Doherty<br>Melissa C. Doi  
>Brendan Dolan<br>Neil Dollard  
>James Joseph Domanico<br>Benilda Pascua Domingo  
>Charles (Carlos) Dominguez<br>Geronimo (Jerome) Mark Patrick Dominguez  
>Lt. Kevin W. Donnelly<br>Jacqueline Donovan  
>Stephen Dorf<br>Thomas Dowd  
>Lt. Kevin Christopher Dowdell<br>Mary Yolanda Dowling  
>Raymond M. Downey<br>Joseph M. Doyle  
>Frank Joseph Doyle<br>Randy Drake  
>Stephen Patrick Driscoll<br>Mirna A. Duarte  
>Luke A. Dudek<br>Christopher Michael Duffy  
>Gerard Duffy<br>Michael Joseph Duffy  
>Thomas W. Duffy<br>Antoinette Duger  
>Jackie Sayegh Duggan<br>Sareve Dukat  
>Christopher Joseph Dunne<br>Richard A. Dunstan  
>Patrick Thomas Dwyer<br>Joseph Anthony Eacobacci  
>John Bruce Eagleson<br>Robert D. Eaton  
>Dean P. Eberling<br>Margaret Ruth Echtermann  
>Paul Robert Eckna<br>Constantine (Gus) Economos  
>Dennis Michael Edwards<br>Michael Hardy Edwards  
>Lisa Egan<br>Capt. Martin Egan  
>Michael Egan<br>Christine Egan  
>Samantha Egan<br>Carole Eggert  
>Lisa Caren Weinstein Ehrlich<br>John Ernst (Jack) Eichler  
>Eric Adam Eisenberg<br>Daphne F. Elder  
>Michael J. Elferis<br>Mark J. Ellis  
>Valerie Silver Ellis<br>Albert Alfy William Elmarry  
>Edgar H. Emery<br>Doris Suk-Yuen Eng  
>Christopher S. Epps<br>Ulf Ramm Ericson  
>Erwin L. Erker<br>William J. Erwin  
>Sarah (Ali) Escarcega<br>Jose Espinal  
>Fanny M. Espinoza<br>Francis Esposito  
>Lt. Michael Esposito<br>William Esposito  
>Brigette Ann Esposito<br>Ruben Esquilin  
>Sadie Ette<br>Barbara G. Etzold  
>Eric Brian Evans<br>Robert Edward Evans  
>Meredith Emily June Ewart<br>Catherine K. Fagan  
>Patricia M. Fagan<br>Keith G. Fairben  
>William Fallon<br>William F. Fallon  
>Anthony J. Fallone<br>Dolores B. Fanelli  
>John Joseph Fanning<br>Kathleen (Kit) Faragher  
>Capt. Thomas Farino<br>Nancy Carole Farley  
>Elizabeth Ann (Betty) Farmer<br>Douglas Farnum  
>John W. Farrell<br>Terrence Patrick Farrell  
>John G. Farrell<br>Capt. Joseph Farrelly  
>Thomas P. Farrelly<br>Syed Abdul Fatha  
>Christopher Faughnan<br>Wendy R. Faulkner  
>Shannon M. Fava<br>Bernard D. Favuzza  
>Robert Fazio<br>Ronald C. Fazio  
>William Feehan<br>Francis J. (Frank) Feely  
>Garth E. Feeney<br>Sean B. Fegan  
>Lee S. Fehling<br>Peter Feidelberg  
>Alan D. Feinberg<br>Rosa Maria Feliciano  
>Edward T. Fergus<br>George Ferguson  
>Henry Fernandez<br>Judy H. Fernandez  
>Jose Manuel Contreras Fernandez<br>Elisa Giselle Ferraina  
>Anne Marie Sallerin Ferreira<br>Robert John Ferris  
>David Francis Ferrugio<br>Louis V. Fersini  
>Michael David Ferugio<br>Bradley James Fetchet  
>Jennifer Louise Fialko<br>Kristen Fiedel  
>Samuel Fields<br>Michael Bradley Finnegan  
>Timothy J. Finnerty<br>Michael Curtis Fiore  
>Stephen J. Fiorelli<br>Paul M. Fiori  
>John Fiorito<br>Lt. John R. Fischer  
>Andrew Fisher<br>Thomas J. Fisher  
>Bennett Lawson Fisher<br>John Roger Fisher  
>Lucy Fishman<br>Ryan D. Fitzgerald  
>Thomas Fitzpatrick<br>Richard P. Fitzsimons  
>Salvatore A. Fiumefreddo<br>Christina Donovan Flannery  
>Eileen Flecha<br>Andre G. Fletcher  
>Carl Flickinger<br>John Joseph Florio  
>Joseph W. Flounders<br>David Fodor  
>Lt. Michael N. Fodor<br>Steven Mark Fogel  
>Thomas Foley<br>David Fontana  
>Chih Min (Dennis) Foo<br>Del Rose Forbes-Cheatham  
>Godwin Forde<br>Donald A. Foreman  
>Christopher Hugh Forsythe<br>Claudia Alicia Martinez Foster  
>Noel J. Foster<br>Ana Fosteris  
>Robert J. Foti<br>Jeffrey L. Fox  
>Virginia Fox<br>Virgin (Lucy) Francis  
>Pauline Francis<br>Joan Francis  
>Morton Frank<br>Gary J. Frank  
>Peter Christopher Frank<br>Richard K. Fraser  
>Kevin Joseph Frawley<br>Clyde Frazier  
>Lillian I. Frederick<br>Andrew Fredericks  
>Tamitha Freemen<br>Brett O. Freiman  
>Lt. Peter L. Freund<br>Arlene E. Fried  
>Alan Wayne Friedlander<br>Andrew K. Friedman  
>Gregg J. Froehner<br>Peter Christian Fry  
>Clement Fumando<br>Steven Elliot Furman  
>Paul James Furmato<br>Fredric Gabler  
>Richard S. Gabrielle<br>James Andrew Gadiel  
>Pamela Gaff<br>Ervin Vincent Gailliard  
>Deanna L. Galante<br>Grace Galante  
>Anthony Edward Gallagher<br>Daniel James Gallagher  
>John Patrick Gallagher<br>Cono E. Gallo  
>Vincenzo Gallucci<br>Thomas Edward Galvin  
>Giovanna (Genni) Gambale<br>Thomas Gambino  
>Giann F. Gamboa<br>Peter J. Ganci  
>Claude Michael Gann<p>

Lt. Charles William Garbarini  
>Cesar Garcia<br>David Garcia  
>Jorge Luis Morron Garcia<br>Juan Garcia  
>Marlyn C. Garcia<br>Christopher Gardner  
>Douglas B. Gardner<br>Harvey J. Gardner  
>Thomas A. Gardner<br>Jeffrey B. Gardner  
>William Arthur Gardner<br>Francesco Garfi  
>Rocco Gargano<br>James M. Gartenberg  
>Matthew David Garvey<br>Bruce Gary  
>Palmina Delli Gatti<br>Boyd A. Gatton  
>Donald Richard Gavagan<br>Terence D. Gazzani  
>Gary Geidel<br>Paul Hamilton Geier  
>Julie M. Geis<br>Peter Gelinas  
>Steven Paul Geller<br>Howard G. Gelling  
>Peter Victor Genco<br>Steven Gregory Genovese  
>Alayne F. Gentul<br>Edward F. Geraghty  
>Suzanne Geraty<br>Ralph Gerhardt  
>Robert J. Gerlich<br>Denis P. Germain  
>Marina R. Gertsberg<br>Susan M. Getzendanner  
>James Gerard Geyer<br>Joseph M. Giaccone  
>Lt. Vincent Francis Giammona<br>Debra L. Gibbon  
>James A. Giberson<br>Craig Neil Gibson  
>Ronnie Gies<br>Laura A. Giglio  
>Andrew Clive Gilbert<br>Timothy Paul Gilbert  
>Paul Stuart Gilbey<br>Paul John Gill  
>Mark Y. Gilles<br>Evan H. Gillette  
>Ronald Gilligan<br>Sgt. Rodney C. Gillis  
>Laura Gilly<br>Lt. John F. Ginley  
>Jeffrey Giordano<br>John Giordano  
>Donna Marie Giordano<br>Steven A. Giorgetti  
>Martin Giovinazzo<br>Kum-Kum Girolamo  
>Salvatore Gitto<br>Cynthia Giugliano  
>Mon Gjonbalaj<br>Dianne Gladstone  
>Keith Alexander Glascoe<br>Thomas I. Glasser  
>Harry Glenn<br>Steven Lawrence Glick  
>Barry H. Glick<br>John T. Gnazzo  
>William (Bill) Robert Godshalk<br>Michael Gogliormella  
>Brian Fredric Goldberg<br>Jeffrey Grant Goldflam  
>Michelle Herman Goldstein<br>Monica Goldstein  
>Steven Goldstein<br>Andrew H. Golkin  
>Dennis James Gomes<br>Jose Bienvenido Gomez  
>Manuel Gomez<br>Enrique Antonio Gomez  
>Wilder Gomez<br>Jenine Gonzalez  
>Joel Guevara Gonzalez<br>Rosa J. Gonzalez  
>Mauricio Gonzalez<br>Calvin J. Gooding  
>Harry Goody<br>Kiran Reddy Gopu  
>Catherine Carmen Gorayeb<br>Kerene Gordon  
>Sebastian Gorki<br>Kieran Gorman  
>Thomas E. Gorman<br>Michael Edward Gould  
>Yugi Goya<br>Jon Richard Grabowski  
>Christopher Michael Grady<br>Edwin John Graf  
>David M. Graifman<br>Gilbert Granados  
>Elvira Granitto<br>Winston Arthur Grant  
>Christopher Stewart Gray<br>James Michael Gray  
>Linda Mair Grayling<br>Timothy Grazioso  
>John Michael Grazioso<br>Wade Brian Green  
>Derrick Arthur Green<br>Elaine Myra Greenberg  
>Gayle R. Greene<br>James Arthur Greenleaf  
>Eileen Marsha Greenstein<br>Elizabeth (Lisa) Martin Gregg  
>Donald H. Gregory<br>Florence M. Gregory  
>Denise Gregory<br>Pedro (David) Grehan  
>John M. Griffin<br>Tawanna Griffin  
>Joan D. Griffith<br>Warren Grifka  
>Ramon Grijalvo<br>Joseph F. Grillo  
>David Grimner<br>Kenneth Grouzalis  
>Joseph Grzelak<br>Matthew J. Grzymalski  
>Robert Joseph Gschaar<br>Liming (Michael) Gu  
>Jose A. Guadalupe<br>Yan Zhu (Cindy) Guan  
>Geoffrey E. Guja<br>Lt. Joseph Gullickson  
>Babita Guman<br>Douglas B. Gurian  
>Philip T. Guza<br>Barbara Guzzardo  
>Peter Gyulavary<br>Gary Robert Haag  
>Andrea Lyn Haberman<br>Barbara M. Habib  
>Philip Haentzler<br>Nizam A. Hafiz  
>Karen Hagerty<br>Steven Hagis  
>Mary Lou Hague<br>David Halderman  
>Maile Rachel Hale<br>Richard Hall  
>Vaswald George Hall<br>Robert John Halligan  
>Lt. Vincent Gerard Halloran<br>James D. Halvorson  
>Mohammad Salman Hamdani<br>Felicia Hamilton  
>Robert Hamilton<br>Frederic Kim Han  
>Christopher James Hanley<br>Sean Hanley  
>Valerie Joan Hanna<br>Thomas Hannafin  
>Kevin James Hannaford<br>Michael L. Hannan  
>Dana Hannon<br>Vassilios G. Haramis  
>James A. Haran<br>Jeffrey P. Hardy  
>Timothy John Hargrave<br>Daniel Harlin  
>Frances Haros<br>Lt. Harvey L. Harrell  
>Lt. Stephen Gary Harrell<br>Stewart D. Harris  
>Aisha Harris<br>John Patrick Hart  
>John Clinton Hartz<br>Emeric J. Harvey  
>Capt. Thomas Theodore Haskell<br>Timothy Haskell  
>Joseph John Hasson<br>Capt. Terence S. Hatton  
>Leonard William Hatton<br>Michael Helmut Haub  
>Timothy Aaron Haviland<br>Donald G. Havlish  
>Anthony Hawkins<br>Nobuhiro Hayatsu  
>Philip Hayes<br>William Ward Haynes  
>Scott Hazelcorn<br>Lt. Michael K. Healey  
>Roberta Bernstein Heber<br>Charles Francis Xavier Heeran  
>John Heffernan<br>Howard Joseph Heller  
>JoAnn L. Heltibridle<p>

Mark F. Hemschoot  
>Ronnie Lee Henderson<br>Janet Hendricks  
>Brian Hennessey<br>Michelle Marie Henrique  
>Joseph P. Henry<br>William Henry  
>John Henwood<br>Robert Allan Hepburn  
>Mary (Molly) Herencia<br>Lindsay Coates Herkness  
>Harvey Robert Hermer<br>Claribel Hernandez  
>Norberto Hernandez<br>Raul Hernandez  
>Gary Herold<br>Jeffrey A. Hersch  
>Thomas Hetzel<br>Capt. Brian Hickey  
>Ysidro Hidalgo-Tejada<br>Lt. Timothy Higgins  
>Robert D. Higley<br>Todd Russell Hill  
>Clara Victorine Hinds<br>Neal Hinds  
>Mark D. Hindy<br>Richard Bruce Van Hine  
>Katsuyuki Hirai<br>Heather Malia Ho  
>Tara Yvette Hobbs<br>Thomas A. Hobbs  
>James L. Hobin<br>Robert Wayne Hobson  
>DaJuan Hodges<br>Ronald George Hoerner  
>Patrick Aloysius Hoey<br>Marcia Hoffman  
>Stephen G. Hoffman<br>Frederick J. Hoffmann  
>Michele L. Hoffmann<br>Judith Florence Hofmiller  
>Thomas Warren Hohlweck<br>Jonathan R. Hohmann  
>Joseph Francis Holland<br>John Holland  
>Elizabeth Holmes<br>Thomas P. Holohan  
>Bradley Hoorn<br>James P. Hopper  
>Montgomery McCullough Hord<br>Michael Horn  
>Matthew D. Horning<br>Robert L. Horohoe  
>Aaron Horwitz<br>Charles J. Houston  
>Uhuru G. Houston<br>George Howard  
>Michael C. Howell<br>Steven L. Howell  
>Jennifer L. Howley<br>Milagros 'Millie' Hromada  
>Marian Hrycak<br>Stephen Huczko  
>Kris R. Hughes<br>Melissa Harrington Hughes  
>Thomas F. Hughes<br>Timothy Robert Hughes  
>Paul R. Hughes<br>Robert T. 'Bobby' Hughes  
>Susan Huie<br>Mychal Lamar Hulse  
>William C. Hunt<br>Joseph G. Hunter  
>Robert Hussa<br>Capt. Walter Hynes  
>Thomas E. Hynes<br>Joseph Anthony Ianelli  
>Zuhtu Ibis<br>Jonathan Lee Ielpi  
>Michael Patrick Iken<br>Daniel Ilkanayev  
>Capt. Frederick Ill<br>Abraham Nethanel Ilowitz  
>Anthony P. Infante<br>Louis S. Inghilterra  
>Christopher N. Ingrassia<br>Paul Innella  
>Stephanie V. Irby<br>Douglas Irgang  
>Todd A. Isaac<br>Erik Hans Isbrandtsen  
>Taizo Ishikawa<br>Aram Iskenderian  
>John Iskyan<br>Kazushige Ito  
>Aleksandr Valeryerich Ivantsov<br>Virginia Jablonski  
>Brooke Alexandra Jackman<br>Michael Grady Jacobs  
>Aaron Jacobs<br>Jason Kyle Jacobs  
>Ariel Louis Jacobs<br>Steven A. Jacobson  
>Ricknauth Jaggernauth<br>Jake Denis Jagoda  
>Yudh V.S. Jain<br>Maria Jakubiak  
>Gricelda E. James<br>Ernest James  
>Mark Jardim<br>Mohammed Jawara  
>Francois Jean-Pierre<br>Maxima Jean-Pierre  
>Paul E. Jeffers<br>Joseph Jenkins  
>Alan K. Jensen<br>Prem N. Jerath  
>Farah Jeudy<br>Hweidar Jian  
>Eliezer Jimenez<br>Luis Jimenez  
>Nicholas John<br>Charles Gregory John  
>Scott M. Johnson<br>LaShawana Johnson  
>William Johnston<br>Arthur Joseph Jones  
>Donald W. Jones<br>Allison Horstmann Jones  
>Brian L. Jones<br>Christopher D. Jones  
>Donald T. Jones<br>Linda Jones  
>Mary S. Jones<br>Andrew Jordan  
>Robert Thomas Jordan<br>Ingeborg Joseph  
>Stephen Joseph<br>Karl Henri Joseph  
>Albert Joseph<br>Jane Eileen Josiah  
>Lt. Anthony Jovic<br>Angel Luis Juarbe  
>Karen Susan Juday<br>The Rev. Mychal Judge  
>Paul W. Jurgens<br>Thomas Edward Jurgens  
>Kacinga Kabeya<br>Shashi Kiran Lakshmikantha Kadaba  
>Gavkharoy Mukhometovna Kamardinova<br>Shari Kandell  
>Howard Lee Kane<br>Jennifer Lynn Kane  
>Vincent D. Kane<br>Joon Koo Kang  
>Sheldon R. Kanter<br>Deborah H. Kaplan  
>Alvin Peter Kappelmann<br>Charles Karczewski  
>William A. Karnes<br>Douglas G. Karpiloff  
>Charles L. Kasper<br>Andrew Kates  
>John Katsimatides<br>Sgt. Robert Kaulfers  
>Don Jerome Kauth<br>Hideya Kawauchi  
>Edward T. Keane<br>Richard M. Keane  
>Lisa Kearney-Griffin<br>Karol Ann Keasler  
>Paul Hanlon Keating<br>Leo Russell Keene  
>Joseph J. Keller<br>Peter Rodney Kellerman  
>Joseph P. Kellett<br>Frederick H. Kelley  
>Maurice Patrick Kelly<br>Thomas W. Kelly  
>Timothy C. Kelly<br>James Joseph Kelly  
>Joseph A. Kelly<br>Richard John Kelly  
>Thomas Michael Kelly<br>Thomas Richard Kelly  
>William Hill Kelly<br>Robert C. Kennedy  
>Thomas J. Kennedy<br>John Keohane  
>Lt. Ronald T. Kerwin<br>Howard L. Kestenbaum  
>Douglas D. Ketcham<br>Ruth E. Ketler  
>Boris Khalif<br>Sarah Khan  
>Taimour Firaz Khan<br>Rajesh Khandelwal  
>SeiLai Khoo<br>Michael Kiefer  
>Satoshi Kikuchihara<p>

****

**Victims and Heroes who died at World Trade Center**

Andrew Jay-Hoon Kim  
>Lawrence Don Kim<br>Mary Jo Kimelman  
>Andrew Marshall King<br>Lucille T. King  
>Robert King<br>Lisa M. King-Johnson  
>Takashi Kinoshita<br>Chris Michael Kirby  
>Howard (Barry) Kirschbaum<br>Glenn Davis Kirwin  
>Richard J. Klares<br>Peter A. Klein  
>Alan D. Kleinberg<br>Karen J. Klitzman  
>Ronald Philip Kloepfer<br>Yevgeny Kniazev  
>Thomas Patrick Knox<br>Andrew Knox  
>Rebecca Lee Koborie<br>Deborah Kobus  
>Gary Edward Koecheler<br>Frank J. Koestner  
>Ryan Kohart<br>Vanessa Lynn Kolpak  
>Irina Kolpakova<br>Suzanne Kondratenko  
>Abdoulaye Kone<br>Bon-seok Koo  
>Dorota Kopiczko<br>Scott Kopytko  
>Bojan Kostic<br>Danielle Kousoulis  
>John J. Kren<br>William Krukowski  
>Lyudmila Ksido<br>Shekhar Kumar  
>Kenneth Kumpel<br>Frederick Kuo  
>Patricia Kuras<br>Nauka Kushitani  
>Thomas Joseph Kuveikis<br>Victor Kwarkye  
>Kui Fai Kwok<br>Angela R. Kyte  
>Amarnauth Lachhman<br>Andrew LaCorte  
>Ganesh Ladkat<br>James P. Ladley  
>Joseph A. Lafalce<br>Jeanette LaFond-Menichino  
>David LaForge<br>Michael Patrick LaForte  
>Alan Lafrance<br>Juan Lafuente  
>Neil K. Lai<br>Vincent A. Laieta  
>William David Lake<br>Franco Lalama  
>Chow Kwan Lam<br>Stephen LaMantia  
>Amy Hope Lamonsoff<br>Robert T. Lane  
>Brendan M. Lang<br>Rosanne P. Lang  
>Vanessa Langer<br>Mary Lou Langley  
>Peter J. Langone<br>Thomas Langone  
>Michele B. Lanza<br>Ruth Sheila Lapin  
>Carol Ann LaPlante<br>Ingeborg Astrid Desiree Lariby  
>Robin Larkey<br>Christopher Randall Larrabee  
>Hamidou S. Larry<br>Scott Larsen  
>John Adam Larson<br>Gary E. Lasko  
>Nicholas C. Lassman<br>Paul Laszczynski  
>Jeffrey Latouche<br>Cristina de Laura  
>Oscar de Laura<br>Charles Laurencin  
>Stephen James Lauria<br>Maria Lavache  
>Denis F. Lavelle<br>Jeannine M. LaVerde  
>Anna A. Laverty<br>Steven Lawn  
>Robert A. Lawrence<br>Nathaniel Lawson  
>Eugen Lazar<br>James Patrick Leahy  
>Lt. Joseph Gerard Leavey<br>Neil Leavy  
>Leon Lebor<br>Kenneth Charles Ledee  
>Alan J. Lederman<br>Elena Ledesma  
>Alexis Leduc<br>Hyun-joon (Paul) Lee  
>Jong-min Lee<br>Myung-woo Lee  
>David S. Lee<br>Linda C. Lee  
>Gary H. Lee<br>Juanita Lee  
>Lorraine Lee<br>Richard Y.C. Lee  
>Yang Der Lee<br>Kathryn Blair Lee  
>Stuart (Soo-Jin) Lee<br>Stephen Lefkowitz  
>Adriana Legro<br>Edward J. Lehman  
>Eric Andrew Lehrfeld<br>David Ralph Leistman  
>David Prudencio LeMagne<br>Joseph A. Lenihan  
>John J. Lennon<br>John Robinson Lenoir  
>Jorge Luis Leon<br>Matthew Gerard Leonard  
>Michael Lepore<br>Charles Antoine Lesperance  
>Jeffrey Earle LeVeen<br>John D. Levi  
>Neil D. Levin<br>Alisha Caren Levin  
>Robert Levine<br>Robert M. Levine  
>Shai Levinhar<br>Adam J. Lewis  
>Margaret Susan Lewis<br>Ye Wei Liang  
>Orasri Liangthanasarn<br>Daniel F. Libretti  
>Ralph M. Licciardi<br>Edward Lichtschein  
>Steven B. Lillianthal<br>Carlos R. Lillo  
>Craig Damian Lilore<br>Arnold A. Lim  
>Darya Lin<br>Wei Rong Lin  
>Nickie L. Lindo<br>Thomas V. Linehan  
>Robert Thomas Linnane<br>Alan Linton  
>Diane Theresa Lipari<br>Kenneth P. Lira  
>Francisco Alberto Liriano<br>Lorraine Lisi  
>Paul Lisson<br>Vincent Litto  
>Ming-Hao Liu<br>Nancy Liz  
>Harold Lizcano<br>Martin Lizzul  
>George A. Llanes<br>Elizabeth Claire Logler  
>Catherine Lisa Loguidice<br>Jerome Robert Lohez  
>Michael W. Lomax<br>Laura M. Longing  
>Salvatore P. Lopes<br>Luis Lopez  
>Manuel L. Lopez<br>Daniel Lopez  
>George Lopez<br>Joseph Lostrangio  
>Chet Louie<br>Stuart Seid Louis  
>Joseph Lovero<br>Michael W. Lowe  
>Garry Lozier<br>John Peter Lozowsky  
>Charles Peter Lucania<br>Edward (Ted) H. Luckett  
>Mark G. Ludvigsen<br>Lee Charles Ludwig  
>Sean Thomas Lugano<br>Daniel Lugo  
>Marie Lukas<br>William Lum  
>Michael P. Lunden<br>Christopher Lunder  
>Anthony Luparello<br>Gary Lutnick  
>Linda Luzzicone<br>Alexander Lygin  
>James Francis Lynch<br>Farrell Peter Lynch  
>Louise A. Lynch<br>Michael Lynch  
>Michael F. Lynch<br>Michael Francis Lynch

Richard Dennis Lynch  
>Robert H. Lynch<br>Sean Patrick Lynch  
>Sean Lynch<br>Monica Lyons  
>Michael J. Lyons<br>Patrick Lyons  
>Robert Francis Mace<br>Jan Maciejewski  
>Catherine Fairfax MacRae<br>Richard B. Madden  
>Simon Maddison<br>Noell Maerz  
>Jeannieann Maffeo<br>Joseph Maffeo  
>Jay Robert Magazine<br>Brian Magee  
>Charles Wilson Magee<br>Joseph Maggitti  
>Ronald E. Magnuson<br>Daniel L. Maher  
>Thomas Anthony Mahon<br>William Mahoney  
>Joseph Maio<br>Takashi Makimoto  
>Abdu Malahi<br>Debora Maldonado  
>Myrna T. Maldonado-Agosto<br>Alfred R. Maler  
>Gregory James Malone<br>Edward Francis (Teddy) Maloney  
>Joseph E. Maloney<br>Gene E. Maloy  
>Christian Maltby<br>Francisco Miguel (Frank) Mancini  
>Joseph Mangano<br>Sara Elizabeth Manley  
>Debra M. Mannetta<br>Terence J. Manning  
>Marion Victoria (vickie) Manning<br>James Maounis  
>Joseph Ross Marchbanks<br>Peter Edward Mardikian  
>Edward Joseph Mardovich<br>Lt. Charles Joseph Margiotta  
>Kenneth Joseph Marino<br>Lester Vincent Marino  
>Vita Marino<br>Kevin D. Marlo  
>Jose J. Marrero<br>John Marshall  
>James Martello<br>Michael A. Marti  
>Lt. Peter Martin<br>William J. Martin  
>Brian E. Martineau<br>Betsy Martinez  
>Edward J. Martinez<br>Jose Angel Martinez  
>Robert Gabriel Martinez<br>Lizie Martinez-Calderon  
>Francis (Frank) Albert De Martini<br>Lt. Paul Richard Martini  
>Joseph A. Mascali<br>Bernard Mascarenhas  
>Stephen F. Masi<br>Nicholas G. Massa  
>Patricia A. Massari<br>Michael Massaroli  
>Philip W. Mastrandrea<br>Rudolph Mastrocinque  
>Joseph Mathai<br>Charles William Mathers  
>William A. Mathesen<br>Marcello Matricciano  
>Margaret Elaine Mattic<br>Robert D. Mattson  
>Walter Matuza<br>Charles A. (Chuck) Mauro  
>Charles J. Mauro<br>Dorothy Mauro  
>Nancy T. Mauro<br>Tyrone May  
>Keithroy Maynard<br>Robert J. Mayo  
>Kathy Nancy Mazza-Delosh<br>Edward Mazzella  
>Jennifer Mazzotta<br>Kaaria Mbaya  
>James J. McAlary<br>Brian McAleese  
>Patricia A. McAneney<br>Colin Richard McArthur  
>John McAvoy<br>Kenneth M. McBrayer  
>Brendan McCabe<br>Michael J. McCabe  
>Thomas McCann<br>Justin McCarthy  
>Kevin M. McCarthy<br>Michael Desmond McCarthy  
>Robert Garvin McCarthy<br>Stanley McCaskill  
>Katie Marie McCloskey<br>Tara McCloud-Gray  
>Charles Austin McCrann<br>Tonyell McDay  
>Matthew T. McDermott<br>Joseph P. McDonald  
>Brian G. McDonnell<br>Michael McDonnell  
>John F. McDowell<br>Eamon J. McEneaney  
>John Thomas McErlean<br>Daniel F. McGinley  
>Mark Ryan McGinly<br>Lt. William E. McGinn  
>Thomas H. McGinnis<br>Michael Gregory McGinty  
>Ann McGovern<br>Scott Martin McGovern  
>William J. McGovern<br>Stacey S. McGowan  
>Francis Noel McGuinn<br>Patrick J. McGuire  
>Thomas M. McHale<br>Keith McHeffey  
>Denis J. McHugh<br>Dennis P. McHugh  
>Michael Edward McHugh<br>Ann M. McHugh  
>Robert G. McIlvaine<br>Donald James McIntyre  
>Stephanie McKenna<br>Barry J. McKeon  
>Evelyn C. McKinnedy<br>Darryl Leron McKinney  
>Robert C. McLaughlin<br>George Patrick McLaughlin  
>Gavin McMahon<br>Robert Dismas McMahon  
>Edmund M. McNally<br>Daniel McNeal  
>Walter Arthur McNeil<br>Jaselliny McNish  
>Christine Sheila McNulty<br>Sean Peter McNulty  
>Robert William McPadden<br>Terence A. McShane  
>Timothy Patrick McSweeney<br>Martin E. McWilliams  
>Rocco A. Medaglia<br>Abigail Medina  
>Ana Iris Medina<br>Deborah Medwig  
>William J. Meehan<br>Damian Meehan  
>Alok Kumar Mehta<br>Raymond Meisenheimer  
>Manuel Emilio Mejia<br>Eskedar Melaku  
>Antonio Melendez<br>Mary Melendez  
>Yelena Melnichenko<br>Stuart Todd Meltzer  
>Diarelia Jovannah Mena<br>Charles Mendez  
>Lizette Mendoza<br>Shevonne Mentis  
>Steve Mercado<br>Wesley Mercer  
>Ralph Joseph Mercurio<br>Alan H. Merdinger  
>George C. Merino<br>Yamel Merino  
>George Merkouris<br>Deborah Merrick  
>Raymond J. Metz<br>Jill A. Metzler  
>David Robert Meyer<br>Nurul Huq Miah  
>William Edward Micciulli<br>Martin Paul Michelstein  
>Luis Clodoaldo Revilla Mier<br>Peter T. Milano  
>Gregory Milanowycz<br>Lukasz T. Milewski  
>Corey Peter Miller<br>Henry Miller  
>Phillip D. Miller<br>Craig James Miller  
>Douglas C. Miller<br>Michael Matthew Miller  
>Robert C. Miller<br>Robert Alan Miller  
>Joel Miller<br>Benjamin Millman  
>Charles M. Mills<br>Ronald Keith Milstein  
>Robert Minara<p>

William G. Minardi  
>Louis Joseph Minervino<br>Thomas Mingione  
>Wilbert Miraille<br>Domenick Mircovich  
>Rajesh A. Mirpuri<br>Joseph Mistrulli  
>Susan Miszkowicz<br>Lt. Paul Thomas Mitchell  
>Richard Miuccio<br>Frank V. Moccia  
>Capt. Louis Joseph Modafferi<br>Boyie Mohammed  
>Lt. Dennis Mojica<br>Manuel Mojica  
>Manuel Dejesus Molina<br>Fernando Jimenez Molina  
>Kleber Rolando Molina<br>Carl Molinaro  
>Justin J. Molisani<br>Brian Patrick Monaghan  
>Franklin Monahan<br>John Gerard Monahan  
>Kristen Montanaro<br>Craig D. Montano  
>Michael Montesi<br>Cheryl Ann Monyak  
>Capt. Thomas Moody<br>Sharon Moore  
>Krishna Moorthy<br>Paula Morales  
>Abner Morales<br>Carlos Morales  
>Luis Morales<br>John Moran  
>John Christopher Moran<br>Kathleen Moran  
>Lindsay S. Morehouse<br>George Morell  
>Steven P. Morello<br>Vincent S. Morello  
>Arturo Alva Moreno<br>Yvette Nicole Moreno  
>Dorothy Morgan<br>Richard Morgan  
>Nancy Morgenstern<br>Sanae Mori  
>Blanca Morocho<br>Leonel Morocho  
>Dennis G. Moroney<br>Lynne Irene Morris  
>Seth A. Morris<br>Stephen Philip Morris  
>Christopher M. Morrison<br>Ferdinand V. Morrone  
>William David Moskal<br>Manuel Da Mota  
>Marco Motroni<br>Iouri A. Mouchinski  
>Jude J. Moussa<br>Peter C. Moutos  
>Damion Mowatt<br>Christopher Mozzillo  
>Stephen V. Mulderry<br>Richard Muldowney  
>Michael D. Mullan<br>Dennis Michael Mulligan  
>Peter James Mulligan<br>Michael Joseph Mullin  
>James Donald Munhall<br>Nancy Muniz  
>Carlos Mario Munoz<br>Francisco Munoz  
>Theresa (Terry) Munson<br>Robert M. Murach  
>Cesar Augusto Murillo<br>Marc A. Murolo  
>Robert Eddie Murphy<br>Brian Joseph Murphy  
>Christopher W. Murphy<br>Edward C. Murphy  
>James F. Murphy<br>James Thomas Murphy  
>Kevin James Murphy<br>Patrick Sean Murphy  
>Lt. Raymond E. Murphy<br>Charles Murphy  
>Susan D. Murray<br>John Joseph Murray  
>John Joseph Murray<br>Valerie Victoria Murray  
>Richard Todd Myhre<br>Lt. Robert B. Nagel  
>Takuya Nakamura<br>Alexander J.R. Napier  
>Frank Joseph Naples<br>John Napolitano  
>Catherine A. Nardella<br>Mario Nardone  
>Manika Narula<br>Narender Nath  
>Karen S. Navarro<br>Joseph M. Navas  
>Francis J. Nazario<br>Glenroy Neblett  
>Marcus R. Neblett<br>Jerome O. Nedd  
>Laurence Nedell<br>Luke G. Nee  
>Pete Negron<br>Ann Nicole Nelson  
>David William Nelson<br>James Nelson  
>Michele Ann Nelson<br>Peter Allen Nelson  
>Oscar Nesbitt<br>Gerard Terence Nevins  
>Christopher Newton-Carter<br>Kapinga Ngalula  
>Nancy Yuen Ngo<br>Jody Tepedino Nichilo  
>Martin Niederer<br>Alfonse J. Niedermeyer  
>Frank John Niestadt<br>Gloria Nieves  
>Juan Nieves<br>Troy Edward Nilsen  
>Paul R. Nimbley<br>John Ballantine Niven  
>Katherine (Katie) McGarry Noack<br>Curtis Terrence Noel  
>Daniel R. Nolan<br>Robert Walter Noonan  
>Daniela R. Notaro<br>Brian Novotny  
>Soichi Numata<br>Jose R. Nunez  
>Brian Felix Nunez<br>Jeffrey Nussbaum  
>James A. Oakley<br>Dennis O'Berg  
>Timothy Michael O'Brien<br>James P. O'Brien  
>Scott J. O'Brien<br>Michael O'Brien  
>Lt. Daniel O'Callaghan<br>Richard J. O'Connor  
>Dennis J. O'Connor<br>Diana J. O'Connor  
>Keith K. O'Connor<br>Amy O'Doherty  
>Marni Pont O'Doherty<br>Douglas Oelschlager  
>Takashi Ogawa<br>Albert Ogletree  
>Philip Paul Ognibene<br>James Andrew O'Grady  
>Joseph J. Ogren<br>Lt. Thomas O'Hagan  
>Samuel Oitice<br>Patrick O'Keefe  
>Capt. William O'Keefe<br>Gerald Michael Olcott  
>Gerald O'Leary<br>Christine Anne Olender  
>Elsy Carolina Osorio Oliva<br>Linda Mary Oliva  
>Edward K. Oliver<br>Leah E. Oliver  
>Eric T. Olsen<br>Jeffrey James Olsen  
>Steven John Olson<br>Maureen L. Olson  
>Matthew Timothy O'Mahony<br>Toshihiro Onda  
>Seamus L. Oneal<br>John P. O'Neill  
>Sean Gordon Corbett O'Neill<br>Peter J. O'Neill  
>Michael C. Opperman<br>Christopher Orgielewicz  
>Margaret Orloske<br>Virginia A. Ormiston  
>Kevin O'Rourke<br>Juan Romero Orozco  
>Ronald Orsini<br>Peter K. Ortale  
>Emilio (Peter) Ortiz<br>Pablo Ortiz  
>David Ortiz<br>Paul Ortiz  
>Sonia Ortiz<br>Alexander Ortiz  
>Masaru Ose<br>Robert W. O'Shea  
>Patrick J. O'Shea<br>James Robert Ostrowski  
>Timothy O'Sullivan<br>Jason Douglas Oswald  
>Michael Otten<p>

****

**Victims and Heroes who died at World Trade Center**

Isidro Ottenwalder  
>Michael Chung Ou<br>Todd Joseph Ouida  
>Jesus Ovalles<br>Peter J. Owens  
>Adianes Oyola<br>Angel M. Pabon  
>Israel Pabon<br>Roland Pacheco  
>Michael Benjamin Packer<br>Deepa K. Pakkala  
>Jeffrey Matthew Palazzo<br>Thomas Anthony Palazzo  
>Richard (Rico) Palazzolo<br>Orio Joseph Palmer  
>Frank A. Palombo<br>Alan N. Palumbo  
>Christopher M. Panatier<br>Dominique Pandolfo  
>Paul Pansini<br>John M. Paolillo  
>Edward J. Papa<br>Salvatore Papasso  
>James N. Pappageorge<br>Vinod K. Parakat  
>Vijayashanker Paramsothy<br>Nitin Ramesh Parandkar  
>Hardai (Casey) Parbhu<br>James Wendell Parham  
>Debra (Debbie) Paris<br>George Paris  
>Gye-Hyong Park<br>Philip L. Parker  
>Michael A. Parkes<br>Robert Emmett Parks  
>Hasmukhrai Chuckulal Parmar<br>Robert Parro  
>Diane Marie Moore Parsons<br>Leobardo Lopez Pascual  
>Michael J. Pascuma<br>Jerrold H. Paskins  
>Horace Robert Passananti<br>Suzanne H. Passaro  
>Victor Antonio Martinez Pastrana<br>Manish K. Patel  
>Avnish Ramanbhai Patel<br>Dipti Patel  
>Steven B. Paterson<br>James Matthew Patrick  
>Manuel Patrocino<br>Bernard E. Patterson  
>Cira Marie Patti<br>Robert Edward Pattison  
>James R. Paul<br>Patrice Paz  
>Sharon Cristina Millan Paz<br>Victor Paz-Gutierrez  
>Stacey L. Peak<br>Richard Allen Pearlman  
>Durrell Pearsall<br>Thomas E. Pedicini  
>Todd D. Pelino<br>Michel Adrian Pelletier  
>Anthony Peluso<br>Angel Ramon Pena  
>Richard Al Penny<br>Salvatore F. Pepe  
>Carl Allen Peralta<br>Robert David Peraza  
>Jon A. Perconti<br>Alejo Perez  
>Angela Susan Perez<br>Angel Perez  
>Ivan Perez<br>Nancy E. Perez  
>Anthony Perez<br>Joseph John Perroncino  
>Edward J. Perrotta<br>Lt. Glenn C. Perry  
>Emelda Perry<br>John William Perry  
>Franklin Allan Pershep<br>Daniel Pesce  
>Michael J. Pescherine<br>Davin Peterson  
>William Russel Peterson<br>Mark Petrocelli  
>Lt. Philip S. Petti<br>Glen Kerrin Pettit  
>Dominick Pezzulo<br>Kaleen E. Pezzuti  
>Lt. Kevin Pfeifer<br>Tu-Anh Pham  
>Lt. Kenneth John Phelan<br>Michael V. San Phillip  
>Eugenia Piantieri<br>Ludwig John Picarro  
>Matthew Picerno<br>Joseph O. Pick  
>Christopher Pickford<br>Dennis J. Pierce  
>Joseph A. Della Pietra<br>Bernard T. Pietronico  
>Nicholas P. Pietrunti<br>Theodoros Pigis  
>Susan Elizabeth Ancona Pinto<br>Joseph Piskadlo  
>Christopher Todd Pitman<br>Josh Michael Piver  
>Joseph Plumitallo<br>John M. Pocher  
>William Howard Pohlmann<br>Laurence M. Polatsch  
>Thomas H. Polhemus<br>Steve Pollicino  
>Susan M. Pollio<br>Joshua Poptean  
>Giovanna Porras<br>Anthony Portillo  
>James Edward Potorti<br>Daphne Pouletsos  
>Stephen E. Poulos<br>Richard Poulos  
>Shawn Edward Powell<br>Brandon Jerome Powell  
>Tony Pratt<br>Gregory M. Preziose  
>Wanda Ivelisse Prince<br>Vincent Princiotta  
>Kevin Prior<br>Everett Martin (Marty) Proctor  
>Carrie B. Progen<br>David Lee Pruim  
>Richard Prunty<br>John F. Puckett  
>Robert D. Pugliese<br>Edward F. Pullis  
>Patricia Ann Puma<br>Hemanth Kumar Puttur  
>Edward R. Pykon<br>Christopher Quackenbush  
>Lars Peter Qualben<br>Lincoln Quappe  
>Beth Ann Quigley<br>Lt. Michael Quilty  
>Ricardo Quinn<br>James Francis Quinn  
>Carol Rabalais<br>Christopher Peter A. Racaniello  
>Leonard Ragaglia<br>Eugene J. Raggio  
>Laura Marie Ragonese-Snik<br>Michael Ragusa  
>Peter F. Raimondi<br>Harry A. Raines  
>Ehtesham U. Raja<br>Valsa Raju  
>Edward Rall<br>Lukas (Luke) Rambousek  
>Julio Fernandez Ramirez<br>Maria Isabel Ramirez  
>Harry Ramos<br>Vishnoo Ramsaroop  
>Lorenzo Ramzey<br>A. Todd Rancke  
>Adam David Rand<br>Jonathan C. Randall  
>Srinivasa Shreyas Ranganath<br>Anne Rose T. Ransom  
>Faina Rapoport<br>Robert Arthur Rasmussen  
>Amenia Rasool<br>Roger Mark Rasweiler  
>David Alan James Rathkey<br>William Ralph Raub  
>Gerard Rauzi<br>Alexey Razuvaev  
>Gregory Reda<br>Sarah Prothero Redheffer  
>Michele Reed<br>Judith A. Reese  
>Donald J. Regan<br>Lt. Robert M. Regan  
>Thomas M. Regan<br>Christian Michael Otto Regenhard  
>Howard Reich<br>Gregg Reidy  
>Kevin O. Reilly<br>James Brian Reilly  
>Timothy E. Reilly<br>Joseph Reina  
>Thomas Barnes Reinig<br>Frank B. Reisman  
>Joshua Scott Reiss<br>Karen Renda  
>John Armand Reo<br>Richard Rescorla  
>John Thomas Resta<br>Sylvia San Pio Resta  
>Eduvigis (Eddie) Reyes<p>

Bruce A. Reynolds  
>John Frederick Rhodes<br>Francis S. Riccardelli  
>Rudolph N. Riccio<br>AnnMarie (Davi) Riccoboni  
>David Rice<br>Eileen Mary Rice  
>Kenneth F. Rice<br>Lt. Vernon Allan Richard  
>Michael Richards<br>Claude D. Richards  
>Gregory Richards<br>Venesha O. Richards  
>James C. Riches<br>Alan Jay Richman  
>John M. Rigo<br>Theresa (Ginger) Risco  
>Rose Mary Riso<br>Moises N. Rivas  
>Joseph Rivelli<br>Isaias Rivera  
>Linda Rivera<br>Juan William Rivera  
>Carmen A. Rivera<br>David E. Rivers  
>Joseph R. Riverso<br>Paul Rizza  
>John Frank Rizzo<br>Stephen Louis Roach  
>Joseph Roberto<br>Leo A. Roberts  
>Michael Roberts<br>Michael Edward Roberts  
>Donald Walter Robertson<br>Jeffrey Robinson  
>Catherina Robinson<br>Michell Lee Robotham  
>Donald Robson<br>Antonio Augusto Tome Rocha  
>Raymond J. Rocha<br>Laura Rockefeller  
>John M. Rodak<br>Antonio Jose Carrusca Rodrigues  
>Carmen Milagros Rodriguez<br>Anthony Rodriguez  
>Marsha A. Rodriguez<br>Richard Rodriguez  
>Gregory E. Rodriguez<br>David B. Rodriguez-Vargas  
>Matthew Rogan<br>Karlie Barbara Rogers  
>Scott Rohner<br>Keith Roma  
>Joseph M. Romagnolo<br>Elvin Santiago Romero  
>Efrain Franco Romero<br>James A. Romito  
>Sean Rooney<br>Eric Thomas Ropiteau  
>Aida Rosario<br>Angela Rosario  
>Fitzroy St. Rose<br>Mark H. Rosen  
>Brooke David Rosenbaum<br>Linda Rosenbaum  
>Sheryl Lynn Rosenbaum<br>Lloyd D. Rosenberg  
>Mark Louis Rosenberg<br>Andrew I. Rosenblum  
>Joshua M. Rosenblum<br>Joshua A. Rosenthal  
>Richard David Rosenthal<br>Daniel Rossetti  
>Norman Rossinow<br>Nicholas P. Rossomando  
>Michael Craig Rothberg<br>Donna Marie Rothenberg  
>Nick Rowe<br>Timothy A. Roy  
>Paul G. Ruback<br>Ronald J. Ruben  
>Joanne Rubino<br>David Michael Ruddle  
>Bart Joseph Ruggiere<br>Susan Ann Ruggiero  
>Adam K. Ruhalter<br>Gilbert Ruiz  
>Stephen P. Russell<br>Steven Harris Russin  
>Lt. Michael Thomas Russo<br>Wayne Alan Russo  
>Edward Ryan<br>John J. Ryan  
>Jonathan Stephan Ryan<br>Matthew Lancelot Ryan  
>Kristin A. Irvine Ryan<br>Tatiana Ryjova  
>Christina Sunga Ryook<br>Thierry Saada  
>Jason E. Sabbag<br>Thomas E. Sabella  
>Scott Saber<br>Joseph Sacerdote  
>Mohammad Ali Sadeque<br>Francis J. Sadocha  
>Jude Elias Safi<br>Brock Joel Safronoff  
>Edward Saiya<br>John Patrick Salamone  
>Hernando R. Salas<br>Juan Salas  
>Esmerlin Salcedo<br>John Salvatore Salerno  
>Richard L. Salinardi<br>Wayne John Saloman  
>Nolbert Salomon<br>Catherine Patricia Salter  
>Frank Salvaterra<br>Paul R. Salvio  
>Samuel R. Salvo<br>Carlos Samaniego  
>Rena Sam-Dinnoo<br>James Kenneth Samuel  
>Hugo Sanay-Perafiel<br>Alva Jeffries Sanchez  
>Erick Sanchez<br>Jacquelyn P. Sanchez  
>Eric Sand<br>Stacey Leigh Sanders  
>Herman Sandler<br>James Sands  
>Ayleen J. Santiago<br>Kirsten Santiago  
>Maria Theresa Santillan<br>Susan G. Santo  
>Christopher Santora<br>John Santore  
>Mario L. Santoro<br>Rafael Humberto Santos  
>Rufino Conrado F. (Roy) Santos<br>Kalyan K. Sarkar  
>Chapelle Sarker<br>Paul F. Sarle  
>Deepika Kumar Sattaluri<br>Gregory Thomas Saucedo  
>Susan Sauer<br>Anthony Savas  
>Vladimir Savinkin<br>John Sbarbaro  
>Robert L. Scandole<br>Michelle Scarpitta  
>Dennis Scauso<br>John A. Schardt  
>John G. Scharf<br>Fred Claude Scheffold  
>Angela Susan Scheinberg<br>Scott M. Schertzer  
>Sean Schielke<br>Steven Francis Schlag  
>Jon S. Schlissel<br>Karen Helene Schmidt  
>Ian Schneider<br>Thomas G. Schoales  
>Marisa Di Nardo Schorpp<br>Frank G. Schott  
>Gerard P. Schrang<br>Jeffrey Schreier  
>John T. Schroeder<br>Susan Lee Kennedy Schuler  
>Edward W. Schunk<br>Mark E. Schurmeier  
>John Schwartz<br>Clarin Shellie Schwartz  
>Mark Schwartz<br>Adriane Victoria Scibetta  
>Raphael Scorca<br>Randolph Scott  
>Christopher J. Scudder<br>Arthur Warren Scullin  
>Michael Seaman<br>Margaret Seeliger  
>Carlos Segarra<br>Anthony Segarra  
>Jason Sekzer<br>Matthew Carmen Sellitto  
>Howard Selwyn<br>Larry John Senko  
>Arturo Angelo Sereno<br>Frankie Serrano  
>Alena Sesinova<br>Adele Sessa  
>Sita Nermalla Sewnarine<br>Karen Lynn Seymour-Dietrich  
>Davis (Deeg) Sezna<br>Thomas Joseph Sgroi  
>Jayesh Shah<br>Khalid M. Shahid  
>Mohammed Shajahan<br>Gary Shamay  
>Earl Richard Shanahan<p>

Shiv Shankar  
>Neil G. Shastri<br>Kathryn Anne Shatzoff  
>Barbara A. Shaw<br>Jeffrey J. Shaw  
>Robert J. Shay<br>Daniel James Shea  
>Joseph Patrick Shea<br>Linda Sheehan  
>Hagay Shefi<br>John Anthony Sherry  
>Atsushi Shiratori<br>Thomas Shubert  
>Mark Shulman<br>See-Wong Shum  
>Allan Shwartzstein<br>Johanna Sigmund  
>Dianne T. Signer<br>Gregory Sikorsky  
>Stephen Gerard Siller<br>David Silver  
>Craig A. Silverstein<br>Nasima H. Simjee  
>Bruce Edward Simmons<br>Arthur Simon  
>Paul Joseph Simon<br>Kenneth Alan Simon  
>Michael John Simon<br>Marianne Simone  
>Barry Simowitz<br>Jeff Simpson  
>Roshan R. (Sean) Singh<br>Khamladai K. (Khami) Singh  
>Thomas E. Sinton<br>Peter A. Siracuse  
>Muriel F. Siskopoulos<br>Joseph M. Sisolak  
>John P. Skala<br>Francis J. Skidmore  
>Toyena Corliss Skinner<br>Paul A. Skrzypek  
>Christopher Paul Slattery<br>Vincent R. Slavin  
>Robert Sliwak<br>Paul K. Sloan  
>Stanley S. Smagala<br>Wendy L. Small  
>Catherine T. Smith<br>Karl Trumbull Smith  
>Daniel Laurence Smith<br>George Eric Smith  
>James G. Smith<br>Joyce Smith  
>Kevin Smith<br>Leon Smith  
>Moira Smith<br>Rosemary A. Smith  
>Sandra Fajardo Smith<br>Jeffrey Randall Smith  
>Bonnie S. Smithwick<br>Rochelle Monique Snell  
>Leonard J. Snyder<br>Astrid Elizabeth Sohan  
>Sushil Solanki<br>Ruben Solares  
>Naomi Leah Solomon<br>Daniel W. Song  
>Michael C. Sorresse<br>Fabian Soto  
>Timothy P. Soulas<br>Gregory T. Spagnoletti  
>Donald F. Spampinato<br>Thomas Sparacio  
>John Anthony Spataro<br>Robert W. Spear  
>Maynard S. Spence<br>George E. Spencer  
>Robert Andrew Spencer<br>Mary Rubina Sperando  
>Frank J. Spinelli<br>William E. Spitz  
>Joseph P. Spor<br>Klaus Johannes Sprockamp  
>Saranya Srinuan<br>Michael F. Stabile  
>Lawrence T. Stack<br>Capt. Timothy Stackpole  
>Richard James Stadelberger<br>Eric A. Stahlman  
>Gregory M. Stajk<br>Corina Stan  
>Alexandru Liviu Stan<br>Mary D. Stanley  
>Joyce Stanton<br>Patricia Stanton  
>Anthony M. Starita<br>Jeffrey Stark  
>Derek James Statkevicus<br>Craig William Staub  
>William V. Steckman<br>Eric Thomas Steen  
>William R. Steiner<br>Alexander Robbins Steinman  
>Andrew Stergiopoulos<br>Andrew Stern  
>Martha Jane Stevens<br>Richard H. Stewart  
>Michael James Stewart<br>Sanford M. Stoller  
>Lonny J. Stone<br>Jimmy Nevill Storey  
>Timothy Stout<br>Thomas S. Strada  
>James J. Straine<br>Edward W. Straub  
>George Strauch<br>Edward T. Strauss  
>Steven R. Strauss<br>Steven F. Strobert  
>Walwyn W. Stuart<br>Benjamin Suarez  
>David S. Suarez<br>Ramon Suarez  
>Yoichi Sugiyama<br>William Christopher Sugra  
>Daniel Suhr<br>David Marc Sullins  
>Lt. Christopher P. Sullivan<br>Patrick Sullivan  
>Thomas Sullivan<br>Hilario Soriano (Larry) Sumaya  
>James Joseph Suozzo<br>Colleen Supinski  
>Robert Sutcliffe<br>Selina Sutter  
>Claudia Suzette Sutton<br>John F. Swaine  
>Kristine M. Swearson<br>Brian Edward Sweeney  
>Kenneth J. Swensen<br>Thomas F. Swift  
>Derek O. Sword<br>Kevin T. Szocik  
>Gina Sztejnberg<br>Norbert P. Szurkowski  
>Harry Taback<br>Joann Tabeek  
>Norma C. Taddei<br>Michael Taddonio  
>Keiji Takahashi<br>Keiichiro Takahashi  
>Phyllis Gail Talbot<br>Robert R. Talhami  
>Sean Patrick Tallon<br>Paul Talty  
>Maurita Tam<br>Rachel Tamares  
>Hector Tamayo<br>Michael Andrew Tamuccio  
>Kenichiro Tanaka<br>Rhondelle Cherie Tankard  
>Michael Anthony Tanner<br>Dennis Gerard Taormina  
>Kenneth Joseph Tarantino<br>Allan Tarasiewicz  
>Ronald Tartaro<br>Darryl Taylor  
>Donnie Brooks Taylor<br>Lorisa Ceylon Taylor  
>Michael M. Taylor<br>Paul A. Tegtmeier  
>Yeshavant Moreshwar Tembe<br>Anthony Tempesta  
>Dorothy Temple<br>Stanley L. Temple  
>David Tengelin<br>Brian J. Terrenzi  
>Lisa Marie Terry<br>Goumatie T. Thackurdeen  
>Harshad Sham Thatte<br>Thomas F. Theurkauf  
>Lesley Anne Thomas<br>Brian T. Thompson  
>Clive Thompson<br>Glenn Thompson  
>Perry Anthony Thompson<br>Vanavah Alexi Thompson  
>Capt. William Harry Thompson<br>Nigel Bruce Thompson  
>Eric Raymond Thorpe<br>Nichola A. Thorpe  
>Sal Tieri<br>John Patrick Tierney  
>Mary Ellen Tiesi<br>William R. Tieste  
>Kenneth F. Tietjen<br>Stephen Edward Tighe  
>Scott C. Timmes<br>Michael E. Tinley  
>Jennifer M. Tino<p>

****

**Victims and Heroes who died at World Trade Center**

Robert Frank Tipaldi  
>John J. Tipping<br>David Tirado  
>Hector Luis Tirado<br>Michelle Titolo  
>John J. Tobin<br>Richard J. Todisco  
>Vladimir Tomasevic<br>Stephen K. Tompsett  
>Thomas Tong<br>Azucena de la Torre  
>Luis Eduardo Torres<br>Doris Torres  
>Amy E. Toyen<br>Christopher M. Traina  
>Daniel Patrick Trant<br>Abdoul Karim Traore  
>Walter (Wally) P. Travers<br>Glenn J. Travers  
>Felicia Traylor-Bass<br>Lisa L. Trerotola  
>Karamo Trerra<br>Michael Trinidad  
>Francis Joseph Trombino<br>Gregory J. Trost  
>William Tselepis<br>Zhanetta Tsoy  
>Michael Patrick Tucker<br>Lance Richard Tumulty  
>Ching Ping Tung<br>Simon James Turner  
>Donald Joseph Tuzio<br>Robert T. Twomey  
>Jennifer Tzemis<br>John G. Ueltzhoeffer  
>Tyler V. Ugolyn<br>Michael A. Uliano  
>Jonathan J. Uman<br>Anil Shivhari Umarkar  
>Allen V. Upton<br>Diane Maria Urban  
>John Damien Vaccacio<br>Bradley H. Vadas  
>William Valcarcel<br>Mayra Valdes-Rodriguez  
>Ivan Vale<br>Felix Antonio Vale  
>Santos Valentin<br>Benito Valentin  
>Manuel Del Valle<br>Carlton Francis Valvo  
>Edward Raymond Vanacore<br>Jon C. Vandevander  
>Daniel M. Van Laere<br>Frederick T. Varacchi  
>Gopalakrishnan Varadhan<br>David Vargas  
>Scott C. Vasel<br>Santos Vasquez  
>Azael Ismael Vasquez<br>Arcangel Vazquez  
>Peter Anthony Vega<br>Sankara S. Velamuri  
>Jorge Velazquez<br>Lawrence Veling  
>Anthony M. Ventura<br>David Vera  
>Loretta A Vero<br>Christopher Vialonga  
>Matthew Gilbert Vianna<br>Robert A. Vicario  
>Celeste Torres Victoria<br>Joanna Vidal  
>John T. Vigiano<br>Joseph Vincent Vigiano  
>Frank J. Vignola<br>Joseph B. Vilardo

Sergio Villanueva  
>Chantal Vincelli<br>Melissa Vincent  
>Francine A. Virgilio<br>Lawrence Virgilio  
>Joseph G. Visciano<br>Joshua S. Vitale  
>Maria Percoco Vola<br>Lynette D. Vosges  
>Garo H. Voskerijian<br>Alfred Vukosa  
>Gregory Wachtler<br>Gabriela Waisman  
>Wendy Alice Rosario Wakeford<br>Courtney Wainsworth Walcott  
>Victor Wald<br>Benjamin Walker  
>Glen J. Wall<br>Peter G. Wallace  
>Mitchel Scott Wallace<br>Lt. Robert F. Wallace  
>Roy Michael Wallace<br>Jean Marie Wallendorf  
>Matthew Blake Wallens<br>John Wallice  
>Barbara P. Walsh<br>James Walsh  
>Jeffrey Patrick Walz<br>Ching H. Wang  
>Weibin Wang<br>Lt. Michael Warchola  
>Stephen Gordon Ward<br>James A. Waring  
>Brian G. Warner<br>Derrick Washington  
>Charles Waters<br>James Thomas (Muddy) Waters  
>Capt. Patrick J. Waters<br>Kenneth Watson  
>Michael H. Waye<br>Walter E. Weaver  
>Todd C. Weaver<br>Nathaniel Webb  
>Dinah Webster<br>Joanne Flora Weil  
>Steven Weinberg<br>Michael Weinberg  
>Scott Jeffrey Weingard<br>Steven Weinstein  
>Simon Weiser<br>David T. Weiss  
>David M. Weiss<br>Vincent Michael Wells  
>Timothy Matthew Welty<br>Christian Hans Rudolf Wemmers  
>Ssu-Hui (Vanessa) Wen<br>Oleh D. Wengerchuk  
>Peter M. West<br>Whitfield West  
>Meredith Lynn Whalen<br>Eugene Whelan  
>John S. White<br>Leonard Anthony White  
>Edward James White<br>James Patrick White  
>Kenneth W. White<br>Malissa White  
>Wayne White<br>Adam S. White  
>Leanne Marie Whiteside<br>Mark Whitford  
>Michael T. Wholey<br>Mary Lenz Wieman  
>Jeffrey David Wiener<br>William J. Wik  
>Alison Marie Wildman<p>

Lt. Glenn Wilkinson  
>John C. Willett<br>Crossley Williams  
>Louie Anthony Williams<br>Brian Patrick Williams  
>David Williams<br>Deborah Lynn Williams  
>Kevin Michael Williams<br>Louis Calvin Williams  
>Lt. John Williamson<br>Cynthia Wilson  
>Donna Wilson<br>William E. Wilson  
>David H. Winton<br>Glenn J. Winuk  
>Thomas Francis Wise<br>Frank T. Wisniewski  
>Alan L. Wisniewski<br>David Wiswall  
>Sigrid Charlotte Wiswe<br>Michael R. Wittenstein  
>Christopher W. Wodenshek<br>Martin P. Wohlforth  
>Katherine S. Wolf<br>Jenny Seu Kueng Low Wong  
>Yuk Ping Wong<br>Jennifer Y. Wong  
>Siucheung Steve Wong<br>Yin Ping (Steven) Wong  
>Brent James Woodall<br>James J. Woods  
>Patrick Woods<br>Richard Herron Woodwell  
>Capt. David Terence Wooley<br>John Bentley Works  
>Martin Michael Wortley<br>Rodney James Wotton  
>William Wren<br>John Wright  
>Neil R. Wright<br>Sandra Wright  
>Jupiter Yambem<br>Suresh Yanamadala  
>Matthew David Yarnell<br>Myrna Yaskulka  
>Shakila Yasmin<br>Olabisi L. Yee  
>Edward P. York<br>Kevin Patrick York  
>Raymond York<br>Suzanne Youmans  
>Jacqueline (Jakki) Young<br>Barrington L. Young  
>Elkin Yuen<br>Joseph Zaccoli  
>Adel Agayby Zakhary<br>Arkady Zaltsman  
>Edwin J. Zambrana<br>Robert Alan Zampieri  
>Mark Zangrilli<br>Ira Zaslow  
>Kenneth Albert Zelman<br>Abraham J. Zelmanowitz  
>Martin Morales Zempoaltecatl<br>Zhe (Zack) Zeng  
>Marc Scott Zeplin<br>Jie Yao Justin Zhao  
>Ivelin Ziminski<br>Michael Joseph Zinzi  
>Charles A. Zion<br>Julie Lynne Zipper  
>Salvatore J. Zisa<br>Prokopios Paul Zois  
>Joseph J. Zuccala<br>Andrew Steven Zucker  
>Igor Zukelman<p>

**Flight 77 from Washington Dulles to Los Angeles,  
>crashed into the Pentagon<strong>

Crew  
>Charles Burlingame<br>David M. Charlebois  
>Michele Heidenberger<br>Jennifer Lewis  
>Kenneth Lewis<br>Renee A. May  
>Passengers<br>Paul Ambrose  
>Yeneneh Betru<br>Mary Jane (MJ) Booth  
>Bernard Curtis Brown<br>Suzanne Calley  
>William Caswell<br>Sarah Clark  
>Zandra Cooper<br>Asia Cottom  
>James Debeuneure<br>Rodney Dickens  
>Eddie Dillard<p>

Charles Droz  
>Barbara G. Edwards<br>Charles S. Falkenberg  
>Zoe Falkenberg<br>Dana Falkenberg  
>James Joe Ferguson<br>Wilson 'Bud' Flagg  
>Darlene Flagg<br>Richard Gabriel  
>Ian J. Gray<br>Stanley Hall  
>Bryan Jack<br>Steven D. Jacoby  
>Ann Judge<br>Chandler Keller  
>Yvonne Kennedy<br>Norma Khan  
>Karen A. Kincaid<br>Dong Lee  
>Dora Menchaca<br>Christopher Newton

Barbara Olson  
>Ruben Ornedo<br>Robert Penniger  
>Robert R. Ploger<br>Lisa J. Raines  
>Todd Reuben<br>John Sammartino  
>Diane Simmons<br>George Simmons  
>Mari-Rae Sopper<br>Robert Speisman  
>Norma Lang Steuerle<br>Hilda E. Taylor  
>Leonard Taylor<br>Sandra Teague  
>Leslie A. Whittington<br>John D. Yamnicky  
>Vicki Yancey<br>Shuyin Yang  
>Yuguag Zheng<p>

**Flight 11, from Boston to Los Angeles,  
>crashed into the north tower of the World Trade Center<strong>

Crew  
>Barbara Arestegui<br>Jeffrey Collman  
>Sara Low<br>Karen A. Martin  
>First Officer Thomas McGuinness<br>Kathleen Nicosia  
>John Ogonowski<br>Betty Ong  
>Jean Roger<br>Dianne Snyder  
>Madeline Sweeney<br>Passengers  
>Anna Williams Allison<br>David Angell  
>Lynn Angell<br>Seima Aoyama  
>Myra Aronson<br>Christine Barbuto  
>Carolyn Beug<br>Kelly Ann Booms  
>Carol Bouchard<br>Robin Caplan  
>Neilie Anne Heffernan Casey<br>Jeffrey Coombs  
>Tara Creamer<br>Thelma Cuccinello  
>Patrick Currivan<br>Brian Dale  
>David DiMeglio<br>Donald Americo DiTullio

Albert Dominguez  
>Paige Farley-Hackel<br>Alex Filipov  
>Carol Flyzik<br>Paul Friedman  
>Karleton D.B. Fyfe<br>Peter Gay  
>Linda George<br>Edmund Glazer  
>Lisa Fenn Gordenstein<br>Andrew Peter Charles Curry Green  
>Peter Hashem<br>Robert Hayes  
>Edward (Ted) R. Hennessy<br>John A. Hofer  
>Cora Hidalgo Holland<br>Nicholas Humber  
>Waleed Iskandar<br>John Charles Jenkins  
>Charles Edward Jones<br>Barbara Keating  
>David Kovalcin<br>Judy Larocque  
>Natalie Janis Lasden<br>Daniel John Lee  
>Daniel C. Lewin<br>Susan A. MacKay  
>Christopher D. Mello<p>

Jeff Mladenik  
>Antonio Jesus Montoya Valdes<br>Carlos Alberto Montoya  
>Laura Lee Morabito<br>Mildred Naiman  
>Laurie Ann Neira<br>Renee Newell  
>Jacqueline J. Norton<br>Robert Grant Norton  
>Jane M. Orth<br>Thomas Pecorelli  
>Berinthia Berenson Perkins<br>Sonia Morales Puopolo  
>David E. Retik<br>Philip M. Rosenzweig  
>Richard Ross<br>Jessica Sachs  
>Rahma Salie<br>Heather Lee Smith  
>Douglas J. Stone<br>Xavier Suarez  
>Michael Theodoridis<br>James Trentini  
>Mary Trentini<br>Pendyala Vamsikrishna  
>Mary Wahlstrom<br>Kenneth Waldie  
>John Wenckus<br>Candace Lee Williams  
>Christopher Zarba<p>

**United flight 175 from Boston to Los Angeles,  
>crashed into the south tower of the World Trade Center<strong>

Crew  
>Robert Fangman<br>Michael R. Horrocks  
>Amy N. Jarret<br>Amy R. King  
>Kathryn L. LaBorie<br>Alfred Gilles Padre Joseph Marchand  
>Capt. Victor Saracini<br>Michael C. Tarrou  
>Alicia Nicole Titus<br>Passengers  
>Alona Avraham<br>Garnet Edward (Ace) Bailey  
>Mark Bavis<br>Graham Andrew Berkeley  
>Touri Bolourchi<br>Klaus Bothe  
>Daniel R. Brandhorst<br>David Reed Gamboa Brandhorst  
>John Brett Cahill<p>

Christoffer Carstanjen  
>John (Jay) J. Corcoran<br>Dorothy Alma DeAraujo  
>Ana Gloria Pocasangre de Barrera<br>Lisa Frost  
>Ronald Gamboa<br>Lynn Catherine Goodchild  
>Peter Morgan Goodrich<br>Douglas A. Gowell  
>The Rev. Francis E. Grogan<br>Carl Max Hammond  
>Peter Hanson<br>Sue Kim Hanson  
>Christine Lee Hanson<br>Gerald F. Hardacre  
>Eric Samadikan Hartono<br>James E. Hayden  
>Herbert W. Homer<br>Robert Adrien Jalbert

Ralph Francis Kershaw  
>Heinrich Kimmig<br>Brian Kinney  
>Robert George LeBlanc<br>Maclovio Lopez, Jr.  
>Marianne MacFarlane<br>Louis Neil Mariani  
>Juliana Valentine McCourt<br>Ruth Magdaline McCourt  
>Wolfgang Peter Menzel<br>Shawn M. Nassaney  
>Marie Pappalardo<br>Patrick Quigley  
>Frederick Charles Rimmele<br>James M. Roux  
>Jesus Sanchez<br>Mary Kathleen Shearer  
>Robert Michael Shearer<br>Jane Louise Simpkin  
>Brian D. Sweeney<br>Timothy Ward  
>William M. Weems<p>

**United flight 93, from Newark to San Francisco,  
>crashed into a field in Somerset County, Pennsylvania<strong>

Crew  
>Lorraine G. Bay<br>Sandra W. Bradshaw  
>Jason Dahl<br>Wanda Anita Green  
>Leroy Homer<br>CeeCee Lyles  
>Deborah Welsh<br>Passengers  
>Christian Adams<br>Todd Beamer  
>Alan Beaven<br>Mark K. Bingham  
>Deora Frances Bodley<br>Marion Britton

Thomas E. Burnett Jr.  
>William Cashman<br>Georgine Rose Corrigan  
>Patricia Cushing<br>Joseph Deluca  
>Patrick Joseph Driscoll<br>Edward P. Felt  
>Jane C. Folger<br>Colleen Laura Fraser  
>Andrew Garcia<br>Jeremy Glick  
>Lauren Grandcolas<br>Donald F. Greene  
>Linda Gronlund<br>Richard Guadagno  
>Toshiya Kuge<p>

Hilda Marcin  
>Nicole Miller<br>Louis J. Nacke  
>Donald Arthur Peterson<br>Jean Hoadley Peterson  
>Waleska Martinez Rivera<br>Mark Rothenberg  
>Christine Snyder<br>John Talignani  
>Honor Elizabeth Wainio<br>Olga Kristin Gould White

**Victims and heroes who died at Pentagon**

Spc. Craig Amundson  
>Melissa Rose Barnes<br>(Retired) Master Sgt. Max Beilke  
>Kris Romeo Bishundat<br>Carrie Blagburn  
>Lt. Col. Canfield D. Boone<br>Donna Bowen  
>Allen Boyle<br>Christopher Lee Burford  
>Daniel Martin Caballero<br>Sgt. 1st Class Jose Orlando Calderon-Olmedo  
>Angelene C. Carter<br>Sharon Carver  
>John J. Chada<br>Rosa Maria (Rosemary) Chapa  
>Julian Cooper<br>Lt. Cmdr. Eric Allen Cranford  
>Ada M. Davis<br>Capt. Gerald Francis Deconto  
>Lt. Col. Jerry Don Dickerson<br>Johnnie Doctor  
>Capt. Robert Edward Dolan<br>Cmdr. William Howard Donovan  
>Cmdr. Patrick S. Dunn<br>Edward Thomas Earhart  
>Lt. Cmdr. Robert Randolph Elseth<br>Jamie Lynn Fallon  
>Amelia V. Fields<br>Gerald P. Fisher  
>Matthew Michael Flocco<br>Sandra N. Foster  
>Capt. Lawrence Daniel Getzfred<br>Cortz Ghee  
>Brenda C. Gibson<br>Ron Golinski  
>Diane M. Hale-McKinzy<br>Carolyn B. Halmon  
>Sheila Hein<br>Ronald John Hemenway

Maj. Wallace Cole Hogan  
>Jimmie Ira Holley<br>Angela Houtz  
>Brady K. Howell<br>Peggie Hurt  
>Lt. Col. Stephen Neil Hyland<br>Robert J. Hymel  
>Sgt. Maj. Lacey B. Ivory<br>Lt. Col. Dennis M. Johnson  
>Judith Jones<br>Brenda Kegler  
>Lt. Michael Scott Lamana<br>David W. Laychak  
>Samantha Lightbourn-Allen<br>Maj. Steve Long  
>James Lynch<br>Terence M. Lynch  
>Nehamon Lyons<br>Shelley A. Marshall  
>Teresa Martin<br>Ada L. Mason  
>Lt. Col. Dean E. Mattson<br>Lt. Gen. Timothy J. Maude  
>Robert J. Maxwell<br>Molly McKenzie  
>Patricia E. (Patti) Mickley<br>Maj. Ronald D. Milam  
>Gerard (Jerry) P. Moran<br>Odessa V. Morris  
>Brian Anthony Moss<br>Ted Moy  
>Lt. Cmdr. Patrick Jude Murphy<br>Khang Nguyen  
>Michael Allen Noeth<br>Diana Borrero de Padro  
>Spc. Chin Sun Pak<br>Lt. Jonas Martin Panik  
>Maj. Clifford L. Patterson<br>Lt. J.G. Darin Howard Pontell  
>Scott Powell<br>(Retired) Capt. Jack Punches  
>Joseph John Pycior<br>Deborah Ramsaur  
>Rhonda Rasmussen<p>

Marsha Dianah Ratchford  
>Martha Reszke<br>Cecelia E. Richard  
>Edward V. Rowenhorst<br>Judy Rowlett  
>Robert E. Russell<br>William R. Ruth  
>Charles E. Sabin<br>Marjorie C. Salamone  
>Lt. Col. David M. Scales<br>Cmdr. Robert Allan Schlegel  
>Janice Scott<br>Michael L. Selves  
>Marian Serva<br>Cmdr. Dan Frederic Shanower  
>Antoinette Sherman<br>Don Simmons  
>Cheryle D. Sincock<br>Gregg Harold Smallwood  
>(Retired) Lt. Col. Gary F. Smith<br>Patricia J. Statz  
>Edna L. Stephens<br>Sgt. Maj. Larry Strickland  
>Maj. Kip P. Taylor<br>Sandra C. Taylor  
>Karl W. Teepe<br>Sgt. Tamara Thurman  
>Lt. Cmdr. Otis Vincent Tolbert<br>Willie Q. Troy  
>Lt. Cmdr. Ronald James Vauk<br>Lt. Col. Karen Wagner  
>Meta L. Waller<br>Staff Sgt. Maudlyn A. White  
>Sandra L. White<br>Ernest M. Willcher  
>Lt. Cmdr. David Lucian Williams<br>Maj. Dwayne Williams  
>Marvin R. Woods<br>Kevin Wayne Yokum  
>Donald McArthur Young<br>Lisa L. Young  
>Edmond Young<p>

Website: www.

At least 2,985 people died in the September 11, 2001, attacks, including:

19 terrorists

2,966 victims [2,998 as of Spring 2009]

All but 13 people died on that day. The remaining 13 later died of their wounds. One person has died since the attacks, of lung cancer. It is suspected to have been caused by all the debris from the Twin Towers.

There were 266 people on the four planes:

American Airlines Flight 11 (crashed into the WTC): 92 (including five terrorists)

United Airlines Flight 175 (crashed into the WTC): 65 (including five terrorists)

American Airlines Flight 77 (crashed into the Pentagon): 64 (including five terrorists)

United Flight 93 (downed in Shanksville, PA): 45 (including four terrorists)

There were 2,595 people in the World Trade Center and near it, including:

343 NYFD firefighters and paramedics

23 NYPD police officers

37 Port Authority police officers

1,402 people in Tower 1

614 people in Tower 2

658 people at one company, Cantor Fitzgerald

1,762 New York residents

674 New Jersey residents

1 NYFD firefighter killed by a man jumping off the top floors of the Twin Towers

There were 125 civilians and military personnel at the Pentagon.  
>1,609 people lost a spouse or partner on 911. More than 3,051 children lost parents.  
>While it was mostly Americans who were killed in this horrific attack, there were also 327 foreign nationals. Here is the breakdown, according to country:<br>Argentina: 4  
>Australia: 11<br>Bangladesh: 6  
>Belarus: 1<br>Belgium: 1  
>Bermuda: 1<br>Brazil: 3  
>Canada: 27<br>Chile: 2  
>China: 4<br>Cote d'Ivoire: 1  
>Colombia: 17<br>Democratic Republic of the Congo: 2  
>Dominican Republic: 1<br>El Salvador: 1  
>Ecuador: 3<br>France: 1  
>Germany: 11<br>Ghana: 2  
>Guyana: 3<br>Haiti: 2  
>Honduras: 1<br>India: 1  
>Indonesia: 1<br>Ireland: 6  
>Israel: 5<br>Italy: 4  
>Jamaica: 16<br>Japan: 26  
>Jordan: 2<br>Lebanon: 3  
>Lithuania: 1<br>Malaysia: 7  
>Mexico: 16<br>Moldova: 1  
>Netherlands: 1<br>New Zealand: 2  
>Nigeria: 1<br>Panama: 2  
>Peru: 5<br>Philippines: 16  
>Portugal: 3<br>Poland: 1  
>Russia: 1<br>South Africa: 2  
>South Korea: 28<br>Spain: 1  
>Sweden: 1<br>Taiwan: 1  
>Ukraine: 1<br>Uzbekistan: 1  
>United Kingdom: 67<br>Venezuela: 1

**Updated Answer from Another Contributor:**

In total 3,497 people died in the attacks on September 11, 2001.

2,735 civilians in the World Trade Center died

87 passengers and crew members aboard American Airlines Flight 11 that hit the North Tower

60 passengers and crew aboard United Flight 175 that hit the South Tower

343 New York City firefighters and rescue workers and 23 New York City law enforcement officers, 47 Port Authority workers and 37 Port Authority Police Officers, lost their lives when they rushed in to save the victims in the World Trade Center

36 passengers and crew aboard United Flight 93, who gave their lives stopping four hijackers over Pennsylvania

64 passengers and crew aboard American Airlines Flight 77 that crashed into the Pentagon, killing them and 125 people in the building.

Read more: .com/Q/How_many_people_died_in_the_September_11_attacks#ixzz1XemBy3du


	8. Chapter 6

**I'm finally back! Let me explain: One weekend I was visiting relatives, the next I had like three projects to finish and the last one I had a debate tournament!**

**My partner and I left right after school on Friday, got home at 10, left at 7:30 on Sat. and got back at 8:30!**

**So ya, I had a ton of homework and tests and quizzes and work and so sry for not updating  
>!<strong>

**So please don't kill me!**

**And this chapter didn't turn out as good as I hoped so please imagine a beautiful night filled with music, dancing, Zammie, sweet fluff, and an elegant ball. **

**I dedicate this chapter to: **

**~violetheart24: **Thanks! I try to make them interesting but fail most of the time!

**~ASDFGHJKL25: **Thanks! Reviews mean a lot to me!

**~.: **Don't worry, Cammie will have a happy ending ;)

**~Chelly is a Gallagher Girl: **No, I've never heard of the Smiths (yes I live under a rock in a room filled with books ;)

**~ohboyohboyohboy: **Did I get the name right? Anyway, I've always liked Dee Dee. It's not exactly her fault that Cammie and Josh broke up! So thanx! And sorry, but I have to continue the cliffys!

**~ninjaspyassassin1: **Thanks!

**~maximumpotter101: **Don't worry, I usually don't log in for reviews either =)

**~wolfergirl: **Thanks! That means so much! And I'm so not lying!

**~Tash-splash x: **I'm glad you like it!

**~Kauyeung24: **Yeah, Joe's her godfather and Zach's a spy =)

**Kauyeung24**: Thanks! And I fully plan on finishing this one. In fact, I have the whole story laid out. Just need to type it up =)

~**Kauyeung24: **Haha! APs are stressfull but I want to get into Johns Hopkins so I'm bearing through it ;)

~**Kauyeung24**: Thanks!

**~**Kauyeung24**: **No, Cammie doesn't know that Joe's her godfather =(

**~**Kauyeung24**: **Haha! Thanks. I don't like my other story as much. It's way to choppy =)

**~rose221: **Thanks so much! It means a lot!

**~weemeex: **Thanks! Did I spell that right?

**~Cat2305: **I would never make Josh a cheater. He's too cute ;)

**~Megatron13: **Thanks!

**~cherryb0mb: **Your comment made me smile until my cheeks hurt! THANKS A BILLION! I'll try to make my chapters longer!

~**: **Haha! Thanks for clearing that up! I am in love with the the Hunger Games series!

~**cherryb0mb: **I wanted to commemorate those who died. It's seemed like a shame to not acknowledge them.

~**How I Make Lemonade: **And their families. I feel so bad for them.

~**xXJustSomeRandomKidXx: **RIP...(not you, the victims of 911)

~**camille: **I'm sorry. It's really sad day

~**xXTenshiXAkumaXx: **Those who died were braver in those few hours than most of us are in our lifetime.

~**maximumpotter101: **Thanks. I wanted to do something and what better way than through FanFiction?

~**crazzier-than-me: **Thanks, I remember reading about in and I wanted to make sure that everyone knows the effect of 911

~**: **I'm sure they will never be forgotten.

~**GallagherRoxs123: **Thanks! =)

~**ShmemilyShmoring: **Wait, finish what book? Thanks for reviewing!

~**thecoolgirl11: **OMG! I love reading too! Thanks for reviewing ;)

**So many reviews! I feel like the luckiest person alive! And my goal is to have 150 reviews by the end of the story (many more chapters to come don't worry) so please help me out!  
><strong>

ZPOV

I watched Cammie walk in. It was obviously her. Sure she had a mask, but based on her height, hair color, and eye color, there was a 93.983% chance it was Cammie. Of course you wouldn't know this if you weren't a spy.

"I have a visual on Target" I whispered. My lips barely moved and my voice was inaudable to civilian ears.

"Copy, engage and keep close. Try to get some information on her father tonight."

"Copy that"

I made my way over to her.

Coming up behind her, I saw her tense but she continued to pour herself a glass of punch.

"Will you dance with me?" I asked softly. Time to turn on the Good(e:) charm.

As she recognized me, her eyes filled with... Pain? I didn't give her a chance to respond. Pulling her to the dance floor, I wrapped my arms around her waist. She squirmed not liking the close proximity, but I did so I decided to ignore her hints.

"So, Zach right?" She asked looking at me with her large eyes.

I nodded.

"And you are?" Of course, I knew who she was, but she didn't know I knew, and it would be suspicious if I knew her name and all about her. Hard time explaining that without her thinking A. I'm a stalker, or B. I'm a spy. Well, technically, I'm a stalking spy, but that's besides the point.

I watched as she shook her head, her blond curls bouncing.

"Nope. Not going to work. My name is classified."

I smirked (on the inside of course) at that. She was actually correct. If you were to google her name, nothing would come up and the CIA had her file secured because of her father.

But on the outside, I just pouted (no girl can resist the puppy dog face) and tried again. She shook her head.

The short song ended soon and Cammie nervously stepped out of my arms. She smiled, said thanks and half ran away. I smiled - excuse me smirked - at the sight of her.

You're are so losing it I thought.

I tried to follow Cammie, I really did, but the entire female population at the dance pounced on me the second Cammie left.

Now I can kill a man in pitch black from 3 miles away. I can get any information out of criminals using interrogation methods that are illegal because they're so mentally painful and exhaustive. I can find anyone's record and memorize everything I see/learn within 1 minute to the millisecond. What Blackthorne doesn't teach you is how to get away from desperate girls and turn down offers without having to deal with said girls breaking down and crying.

"Joe help me out here!"

I heard Joe chuckle from the other side.

"Zach, if you're going to be a spy, you need to learn how to get out of tough situations."

I swear I will strangle him when I see him next time.

And so I did the only thing I could do. I yelled, "Move! I really need to pee!"

Yeah you heard me. How lame is that?

Really Zach? Really?

Joe was practically howling with laughter in my ear. I finally clawed my way out of the girls and silently slipped out the doors.

As soon as the door swung shut behind me, I felt a presence. I heard sniffling and I cautiously made my towards the sound.

I saw Cammie sitting on a bench with her mask still on. Tears slid down her face which was bent down looking at the ground. I made my way over to her and sat down.

"You know what I like about nature? It's a cycle. When something dies, you know it'll be reborn. Just as something different."

I looked at her. She was looking up at the moon.

"Today's the day my mom left me and my brother. She used to comb my hair and sing me to sleep at night and one day, she got up, packed, and left. Just like that. Sometimes, I wonder if it was my fault."

I nodded.

"I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't want to claim that you're her daughter."

I knew I said the right thing when she smiled and dried her tears.

And I suddenly realized just how beautiful Cammie Morgan was. She was beautiful in a subtle way. How her eyes lit up and were filled with so much hope and love. How easily she forgave people. The strength she showed everyone. She had built a careful mask trying to make it look like she didn't care, hiding her true self.

But when that mask slipped, you could see a star shining bright inside of her.

And the moment was ruined by Joe's ,"Good, now probe into her past"

We both got up and walked around. As we walked, I was able to engage Cammie in a conversation. But she was careful about what she said. She said no more about her life than you could find out by asking around school.

Of course after an hour of talking filled with awkward silences, the dance ended.

And as we made our way to the front of the school, I saw someone I prayed Cammie wouldn't notice hiding in the shadows.

"Cammie! There you are! Come on the dance is over and I have to get home" Dee Dee yelled running over to us. She saw me, blushed, and pulled Cammie away before we could say goodbye.

When Cammie was out of sight, I walked over to the trees and ran a weary hand through my hair.

"What do you want Grant?"

**I know, I know, you hate me!**

**I'm sorry but I just couldn't help it!**

**Review!**

**~ilovepie2012~  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 7

**SORRY GUYS!**

**I ACCIDENTALLY UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER!**

**SILLY ME =)**

**HERE'S THE ACTUAL CHAPTER...**

**HEHE.. SRY...  
><strong>

**HEY GUYS! I'm back! Okay, so I realized that my chapters were really short so I decided to write a long one. I hope you like it! And Joe's POV was an idea from _cocky-gurl_**

**I had promised I'd incorporate her idea, so here it is cocky-gurl! I hope it lives up to your expectations. I wasn't sure I portrayed Joe's thoughts correctly, but I try!**

**I dedicate this chapter to: **

**~x2xJOJOx2x: **Sorry about the cliffys! I just can't help it!

**~Chelly is a Gallagher Girl: **I'm sorry. And sorry, but I haven't heard of the band =(

**~The Aussie Rose: **Yeah, 911 always makes me cry

**~The Aussie Rose: **Hahah! You're comment made me jump up and down! Thanx!

**~GallagherRoxs124: **Thanxs!

**~Cliquelover: **I feel like being mean, so all I'll say is that your prediction is pretty darn close. No other comment =)

**~GallagherBlackthorneZammie: **Thanxs! And you're right, better late than never =)

**~purpleellie97: **Thanks! I wasn't sure about having that at the end, but I put it in

**~wolfergirl: **Wait, is my cliffys being bad a good thing or a bad thing cuz I'm confused right now. thanx for reviewing!

**~: **Love your username, and thanks! And you're welcome about the Memoir.

**~Tasha360: **Thanks!

**~Erasabeth: **Haha! I imagined creepy music when I read you're comment. In a good way cause of the three duns... I'll stop talking now

**~ZaChGoOdEsGaLagHeRgIrL: **Thanks! I'm glad =)

**~Random39: **Well, I didn't update the next day, but at least I updated right? =)

**~ano: **Haha, don't worry, I have the next chapter already written =)

**~jenn-is-me: **Thanks! I love apple pie so much! It's great when it's warm with cold vanilla ice cream right out of the freezer. Ya, i'm weird =)

**~ShmemilyShmoring: **Wait, I found a loophole. If you kill me I can't update! YAY FOR ME! ;)

**~Rose221: **I love Grant!

**~: **Which is why I updated! The Hungergames are one of the best series ever (I can't say they are because I love and read too many books)

**~thecoolgirl11: **Hey! I LOVE READING TOO! ;)

**~Ebony Hallow: **Wait, I've heard of Ebony Hallow before. It's on the tip of my tongue but I can't remember! It's going to annoy me forever.

1: Cammie and Grant are twins

2: Only Dee Dee knows that Cammie's dad hurts her but she didn't know the full story until this chapter

3: Matt is a rouge CIA operative and they need information on him and Zach's getting info through Cammie. Cammie doesn't know about spies.

Thanks for reviewing!

**~Jo Eilyah: **Thanks! And I updated fast so you won't blow up =)

**I got 22 reviews!1 !**

**I'm so happy! =) =) =) =) **

**On with the story:**

ZPOV

"I need to talk to her!" Grant said his eyes big.

I looked at him unyielding.

"No Grant, you know what will happen if they find out." Trust me you DO NOT want to know what'll happen. Let's just leave it at that.

"I won't let them!"

"No"

Grant looked furious for a second but then slumped down on the ground his back to a tree. I sat down next to him.

"It's been eight years Zach. Eight. She's my sister! My best friend!"

I looked at him seriously. I'd never seen Grant this vulnerable before.

"She's fine Grant. We better get back to Blackthorne, I need finish my report on tonight."

"One thing Goode. You mess with my sister, I will kill you."

And I didn't doubt it for a second.

CPOV

The air was chilly. It was cold and freezing and my nose and ears turned bright red in the crisp winter morning air. Eli walked happily by my side.

Yesterday had gone so perfectly, I felt like I was in some kind of trance. Like I was still daydreaming that my dad wouldn't be home until tonight. That Eli and I actually had some fun and broke rules and we were about to get away with it.

And in my life, that didn't happen very often.

So yeah, I was in a kind of trance.

As we rounded the corner into the park, voices of screaming kids lobbing balls of ice and water at each other filled the air. The thin frost cracked and splintered beneath my feet and the dry air muffled my, "Eli! Be careful and come back to the bench by the seesaws in 1 hour exactly!"

Eli nodded and sped up as he ran towards a mass of snow forts reminding me of the times my mother and I used to take Eli to the park.

I saw a dark blue winter coat. I loved that color. It was the color of a blue jay, my mom's favorite bird I walked aimlessly around for a few minutes before I spotted my best friend Dee Dee. Well, it was kinda hard not to see her in her conspicuous pick jacket, sweats, boots, and earmuffs.

"Dee Dee, you look like you were attacked and eaten by a giant pick blob" I said laughing at her defiant expression.

"Pink is the new thing!"

"Ok, whatever Dee Dee" I said rolling my eyes. We both cleared a park bench and sat down.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

There was no point in lying to Dee Dee. It wasn't some scientific way she knew, she was just a people's person.

"Last night"

She smiled.

"You know, I was watching you two and he was TOTALLY into you!"

I looked at her.

"Seriously?"

She nodded and we both smiled.

"Now, come on, there's something else going on!"

"Nothing Dee Dee, just dad."

She looked at me seriously.

"Cammie, you need to tell me exactly what's going on." she frowned.

I looked at her and realized how much I depended on Dee Dee. She'd always been there for me. And I thanked her by never telling her the full story. All she knew was that my dad hurt me from time to time. I realized that she didn't feel trusted.

"It started when I was four. Up until then, my dad had loved me. We talked and he would read me stories to bed and tuck me in. Every night, he would kiss me goodnight and say, 'I will always protect you Cammie. I promise.' Too bad he never kept that promise. I don't know what changed him, but he started getting angry real easy. Like he would come home and just not talk. He would walk into his room and just stay there all day. We didn't know what to do. I remember finding beer stashed everywhere, in the kitchen, bedrooms, even in the bathroom. My mom tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. He started to hit her and blame her. He said he couldn't deal with kids and it was her fault. I remember having to go to the ER once because I slipped and cut myself badly on a broken beer bottle. When my dad never showed up, I guess I kind of realized that things had changed. I knew then that my life would never be the same. Then, my mom and brother left leaving me with Eli. Eli was only a few months old and I hate seeing him have to grow up so fast. I tried to stop him from hurting Eli too..."

"Cammie! Stop" Dee Dee said. I shook my head.

"I hate her. I just hate her and Grant so much." I sobbed, my hands clenched into fists.

Dee Dee just hugged me and I cried into her jacket knowing my tears were ruining it.

"Cammie, shhh. It's okay." said soothingly.

I nodded dropping my mask on again. I wouldn't cry over them again. I would never let anyone see me cry.

Dee Dee's phone rang and she looked up at me. I knew she had to go.

"It's okay Dee Dee, I'll be fine."

I tried to look strong. For her, for Eli. I would be strong.

After a few minutes, I got up and walked away not noticing that the person wearing the blue coat I had admired had listened to our whole conversation.

3POV

Joe sat there stunned but not showing it. He was a spy after all, and even though he couldn't be prepared for everything, he knew how to keep his expressions in check. He had known that Matt was being investigated by the CIA but he never knew that his best friend was abusive. And then it hit him. Rachel didn't leave Matt because she didn't love him. She left him because he was hurting her. Joe cleared his throat and saw Zach unfreeze in the small screen in front of him. He ripped his headset off and ran a hand through his hair. The door of the van opened and Zach climbed in and sat down in a chair.

"Well, I found out how she got the bruises."

"Not funny Joe. This complicates things." Zach said.

"Zach, it can't complicate things. You have to continue the mission. It's too crucial to stop now." Joe said sternly. "I hate doing this too, but we have to."

Zach nodded not liking how he was deceiving Cammie, but he had to. The CIA needed to get closer to Cammie's dad, and this was the best way to do it.

-Later-

"RACHAEL!" Joe yelled walking into her office.

Rachael looked up from her file surprised.

"Joe? What's wrong?"

"Well, let's see, I just found out that Matt is abusive." Joe looked at Rachael. He knew she was uncomfortable even though she didn't show it.

"Look, Joe ..." Rachael started, but Joe held up his hand stopping her.

"I don't want to hear it. Just know what you did to Cammie" and he walked out the door leaving a stunned and very guilty women behind.

**Thanks for reading! And I'm open to critisism and ideas! **

**So, ya... **_crickets_

**Okay then **_clears throat_ **ummm... cya?**

**=)**

**~ ilovepie2012 ~**

3POV  
>Joe sat there stunned but not showing it. He was a spy after all, and even though he couldn't be prepared for<p>

everything, he knew how to keep his expressions in check. He had known that Matt was being investigated by the

CIA but he never knew that his best friend was abusive. And then it hit him. Rachel didn't leave Matt because she

didn't love him. She left him because he was hurting her. Joe cleared his throat and saw Zach unfreeze in the small

screen in front of him. He ripped his headset off and ran a hand through his hair. The door of the van opened and

Zach climbed in and sat down in a chair.  
>"Well, I found out how she got the bruises."<br>"Not funny Joe. This complicates things." Zach said.  
>"Zach, it can't complicate things. You have to continue the mission. It's too crucial to stop now." Joe said sternly. "I<p>

hate doing this too, but we have to."  
>Zach nodded not liking how he was decieving Cammie, but he had to. The CIA needed to get closer to Cammie's<p>

dad, and this was the best way to do it.  
>-Later-<br>"RACHAEL!" Joe yelled walking into her office.  
>Rachael looked up from her file surprised.<br>"Joe? What's wrong?"  
>"Well, let's see, I just found out that Matt is abusive." Joe looked at Rachael. He knew she was unconfortable even<p>

though she didn't show it.  
>"Look, Joe,..." Rachael started, but Joe held up his hand stopping her.<br>"I don't want to hear it. Just know what you did to Cammie" and he walked out the door leaving a stunned and

very guilty women behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the SUPER DUPER long break! High schools is officially killing me! Anyway, LATE MERRY CHRISTMAS AND EARLY HAPPY NEW YEAR! I've been so busy with Debate, AP Government, all honors classes, projects, tests, and finals, I never had any time to write stuff down =(. Did you know I slept at 3:30 one day studying and woke up at 6 so I could study some more? Well, it was worth it since I have all 'A's (high 'A's so I'm really happy :). So ya, I've been super busy, so I'm sorry! And to show my appreciation for all the reviews, I wrote down three chapters and I was only going to update one, but then I was like, "What the heck! It's Christmas and I feel like being nice", so I combined three chapters and uploaded them as one! I stayed up really late typing this up, so I hope you like it! Also, before I forget, I wanted to something: So I originally had this idea of having Cammie receive anonymous letters throughout her life that help guide her and help her deal with the abuse. I decided against it and I wanted to say that if anyone want's to, they should write a story like that cause I would definitely read it! Also, I want to rename my story so it suits the content better but I have no ideas on what to name it! Please tell me your ideas in a review or PM or something. That would be awesome! Thanx! Also, I was wondering, me being weird, are there any guys on fanfiction? I always say 'girls' and I realized there might be some guys on fanfiction. Don't worry, I am a girl, but I think it's SUPER SWEET if I guy were to do Gallagher Girls FanFiction! So a shoutout to the guys who may or may not be on FanFiction! Tell me in your review if you are! Please? P.S. I ask this in the most non-stalkerish way possible!**

**I dedicate this chapter to everyone who has read, reviewed, and subscribed! :**

**~Lillyrule3998: **Ooops =) Sorry, I had accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter and I was like, "SHOOT!" when I read your review!

**~: **Yeah, I did, but I accidentally uploaded the wrong chappy. SRY!

**~Woosh: **Haha! I'm getting there ;)

**~rose221: **Yeah, I felt really bad for him when I wrote that part. And since it's Christmas, here's a spoiler ;) : Cammie forgives Grant! YAY! ( I may choose to change it later one but who knows! =P )

**~Ebony Hallow: **Wow *_* That's so weird! Still love the name though. Maybe I was thinking of Ruby Hallow, this book about two orphans named Florida and...Well, I guess now's not the time =P. And as for your questions, 1. I really don't know why Rachel did what she did. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I never really thought about it until now. Oh well. 2. You'll find out =)

**~x2xJOJOx2x: **Haha, reading back, I realized you were right. Thanks for the tip! I tried to write out their conversation this time but I don't know if I got it right. -_-

**~Random39: **THANX! THAT MADE ME JUMP UP AND DOWN AND UP AND DOWN AND UP AND DOWN... well you get the idea =)

**~ShmemilyScmoring: **Thanks so much! I really didn't think that chapter was that good(e) though. Haha! I'll try to update more often. Your threat scared me ;)

**~Peppermintrina: **I'm sorry, but I must say, before anything else, the first thing I thought when I saw you username was, "Oh oh oh! Peppermint ballarina!" And then I grinned like an idiot. =P Ya I'm weird. I'll try to update one more time before break's over!

**~: **I knr! NOTHING CAN DESTROY ZAMMIE! And to answer your question, I originally had a totally different plot planned out but then I changed it as I wrote the chapters. Cammie was supposed to get anonymous letters that guide her through her life and help her deal with the abuse, but I decided against it in the end and gave her a brother. I named the story Letters, and I just never bothered to change it. I might change it to 'Fallen Angel' or 'Broken Heart' or something. I'm not sure though =P

**~djrocks: **Haha! I know this sounds weird but I love macaroni and I actually wanted to make Mrs. Morgan different in this story. In most stories, she's super nice and preppy and I was like, "What would Cammie be like if her mom abandoned her", which is why I made Mrs. Morgan leave Cammie.

**~wolfergirl: **Thanks for catching that! I had accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter, then my super long AN got deleted and I tried to copy and paste it back in and it must have copied the last part again or something. The last chapter was just totally messed up =P. And sorry about the grammer, it's my worst subject =). P.S. I don't think I could live if I were banned form FF!

**~Goode Foreva: **Thanks so much! That means so much to me! I'm glad you like it =)

**~Samanya: **Haha! I actually combined three chapters together for this chapter instead of updating three times! Hope you like the chappy!

**~FableWolf: **Thanks! The problem is, I suck at Zach's POV and Macey, Bex, and Liz don't come in until later. =( I feel I write best in Cammie's POV since I'm a girl. Thanks for the tip though! I'll try =)

**~siriuslygoode: **Thanks!

**~: **Haha! Thanks. I'm sorry for not updating sooner! =( I really feel bad. Thanks so much! Your comment just made my day (and I've been having a bad day). It means a lot to me. And after reading your comment, "I vow to finish this story!" Unlike my other one. I just really didn't like what I did with it. I might go back and redo the old one or just leave it like that. I don't know yet. Thanks a million!1

**One last thing before I stop my rant: I just wanted to apologize. In my previous AN I stated that I wanted a certain amount of reviews and now I feel really bad. I've noticed that my chapters have gotten worse. I looked back and realized that I was writing for reviews, not because I wanted to write. The first chapter, I really liked because I put my heart into it. I've been obsessing over reviews and not the actual story, so I feel like I owe you guys a sincere apology. You guys do enough just clicking and reading my story and I feel like I've been asking too much from you guys, so SORRY1! LOVE ALL MY READERS TO DEATH! YOU GUYS MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE!1**

**Okay, scratch that, THIS is the very last thing: DISCLAIMER:**

**I haven't done one in a while so: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR GALLAGHER OR THE IDEAS! I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK LAXITLIKEUFIELDIT BECAUSE I GOT SOME OF MY IDEAS FROM HER(HIS) STORY! **

**KK Now, I'm done =)**

**Hope you like the chapter and sorry for the SUPER DUPER long A/N. I just had so much to say!**

ZPOV

**(A/N For those of you who didn't read the long AN at the top, please at least read the one directly above this. THANX!)**

I watched as Cammie raced to town. I couldn't help but notice how the cold December sun brought out tints of red in her dirty blonde hair. Or how her eyes lit up when she smiled and laughed. When she hugged Eli, it was with a protective air that I rarely saw. In my line of work, love was scarce. And usually, the little love I saw was fake. The smiles were forced, the hugs weren't genuine, and the eyes showed no sincerity. But it was different with Cammie.

She was easy to read. It was obvious when she was happy, or sad, or excited. But she had a mask on at the same time. She rarely ever showed pain. And it surprised me that she stood out so long. Most civilians would never have lasted that long under the mental pressure Cammie was constantly exposed to. I felt a new respect for her at that moment.

I realized something then. Cammie was beautiful. Not in the overstated way like Amber, god no. She was beautiful in the little things she did, she was beautiful in a quiet way. If Amber was a showoffy hibiscus (yeah, that's right, I just made up a word ;), Cammie was the simple, beautiful milk white rose.

And she was braver than most spies I know. Much more noble in my opinion. How? Most spies become spies for one reason: fame. Yeah, that's right. They see movies like Mission Impossible and they think that life will be just like Tom Cruise's. But Cammie doesn't do what she does for herself. She was the most selfless person I knew.

I was brought back to my senses when I saw Cammie entered the park.

CPOV

I was thinking about him. Again. For some reason, all I could think about was Zach. They way he looked when we danced, his words to me after the dance, how he laughed when I told him my favorite animals were skunks (they only release the odor if you bother them!) after the dance, how he held me when we went to the nurse. Everywhere I went, I kept imagining him. I really think I'm going crazy right now. Suddenly, I felt someone behind me. The person's breath tickled my ear as they said, "Thinking about me?"

I let out a small shriek and spun around. It took all my self control not to gasp. Zach.

Zach was standing in front of me. My heart started beating faster, but I was able to talk.

"Zach? What are you doing here? And you wish..."

Zach smirked. "So, you never said goodbye before running off with DeeDee after the dance" he said.

I froze. "W-What?" I asked, my voice shaking.

Zach looked at me. "I think you know exactly what I mean"

I quickly lied, "I didn't go to the dance."

Zach scoffed. "Ya right, and I'm a pink pony. You suck at lying Cammie."

I shook my head defeated. "Please don't tell anyone. Besides, how'd you know it was me?" I asked.

Zach looked at me with his brilliant green eyes. "I won't. And that's for me to know, and you to not find out."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sure..."

Turning around, I continued down the path.

"Shouldn't you be with Amber?" I asked. I had no idea where that came from and the words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself. Zach just shrugged, not offering an explanation. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it and I didn't probe any further.

Suddenly, Zach said, "Hey, Cammie, you know you still owe me a favor."

I looked at him in confusion. "For what?"

"Taking you to the nurse when you sprained your ankle last month" he said not missing a beat. I was surprised he still remembered that.

"Umm...Ok sure, what do you want me to do?" I said. I was totally not ready for what he said next.

"A date. I want you to go on a date with me" he said. I stared at him. It took me a while to process what he just said. ZACHERY GOODE asked ME on a DATE! I discreetly pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Follow me" he said not waiting for a response. He grabbed my arm and led me through the snow in the park.

"Uh Zach, where are you taking me?" I asked a little unsure of what he was doing. Zach just turned around and smirked. "You'll see". This annoyed me. "Why do you have to be so cryptic?" I muttered to myself. Zach laughed and I blushed realizing he heard me. We walked in silence for a little bit longer until Zach suddenly stopped. I ran into him and almost fell down but quickly caught myself. I peered over his shoulder and my jaw dropped.

"Ice skating? We're going ice skating?" Zach nodded smirking.

"Ummm. Zach, you should know, I don't know how to ice skate." I said. I remembered the last time I had been ice skating. Let's just say it didn't end well for me or the people around me. I wasn't ready to make a fool of myself in front of Zach. Not yet. Not ever. Zach rolled his eyes.

"It's easy, just follow me." I followed him a little nervous. "Zach, I really don't think that this is such a good idea" I said, freaking out now.

Zach laughed. I tried to run, but Zach put his arm over my shoulder stopping me from escaping. I blushed furiously. Why was he suddenly acting like this? He was dating Amber! And there is no way he could like me, so what was his ulterior motive? These thoughts were pushed out of my head when Zach led me to a small booth to get skates. I told the man my shoe size and Zach did the same. I pulled out my wallet and fished around for money. I was about to hand a ten dollar bill to the man when Zach swatted my hand away. He then proceeded to pay for my rental skates and his. I started to protest."Hey! Zach, you can't pay for tho-" I was cut off by Zach pulling me over to the ice rink. It was an outdoor ice rink regulated by the city. In the summer, the pond was used for fishing and during the winter, the city made it into an ice rink. Zach and I sat down in the snow and I pulled my worn sneakers off and stuffed my freezing toes into the skates. I laced them up and by the time I was done putting both skates on, Zach was standing by the rink waiting for me. I looked at him.

"You know, I think I'll stay right here. You go ahead." I said. Zach rolled his eyes and walked over to me. He pulled me up and I immediately fell over. Zach quickly caught me and I blushed as he steadied me.

"Okay, come on Cammie. Here hold my hand and take small steps" he said looking at me, his voice amused. I nodded. Slowly, Zach and I made our way over to the ice rink. I stood at the edge, wondering whether I should step onto the ice or not.

"Zach, I'm REALLY not too sure about this" I said still scared. Suddenly, I felt someone push me and I tumbled onto the ice. Somehow, I didn't lose my balance yet and I stood there on the ice, eyes wide, face red, and hair a mess. Zach stood at the edge of the rink smirking. God why does that boy smirk so much? I put two and two together and realized that Zach had pushed me out onto the ice.

"Zach!" I screamed. In my anger, I unconsciously took a step and fell onto the ice. On my butt. I was officially making a fool of myself and embarrassing Zach. I half-expected him to turn around and walk away from me like we had never met. Instead, he glided smoothly across the ice and stood in front of me. He pulled me up.

"Here, let me help" he said still smirking.

(NEW CHAPTER)

*-*-*-*-* LATER *-*-*-*-*

**(A/N It took so long to do that!)**

****CPOV

Zach and I were laughing as we walked back to return our skates. The day had been perfect. Zach, after many falls from me, succeeded in teaching me how to skate. My mind went fuzzy every time he held me, making learning that much harder.

"And when he opened the box, my friend jumped out wearing a coconut bra and a grass skirt with a ukulele. GOD I can still see our principle's face!" Zach said.

I burst out laughing. Tears pooled at the corners of my eyes. As I caught my breath, I saw Zach staring at me and I blushed furiously again. We returned our skates and I shivered in the strong wind. Zach looked at me.

"Cold? Don't you have a jacket?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm go-" Just then, the wind blew again and I shivered violently. I blushed. Why can't I ever lie?

Zach smirked and started to take off his jacket.

"No, Zach, I'm fine, really! Keep your jacket on! I'm wearing my sweater, I'm not cold!" I protested. But Zach just wrapped his jacket around me. His scent hit me like a tidal wave. It was intoxicating. I breathed in deeply when his back was turned. The jacket was warm and the leather was worn; it was perfect. As we walked, Zach held my hand and my skin tingled. I felt butterflies in my stomach. What was it about him that turned me into a puddle?

We talked as we walked. About everything. He told me all about his old school and his friends in Ohio. I told him everything about Josh and DeeDee and Eli. How I lived only with my father and brother. For some reason, I trusted Zach. I had only spent one afternoon with him but it felt like I'd known him my whole life. Still, I didn't tell him that my father was abusive. I wasn't ready to tell him that.

"So, Cam, tell me more about your family" Zach said.

"Like what?"

He shrugged. "What's your father like?"

I felt a lump rise in my throat. What was I supposed to say?

"Uh...He loves to watch TV and he hates his job." Technically, what I said wasn't lying. I just didn't go into detail.

"He's very irritable and he has a bit of a temper" I continued. Zach looked at me and I knew he could tell I wasn't telling him something. We had stopped walking and Zach held my gaze. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. Zach's eyes suddenly flickered upwards looking at something in the distance, but he looked back so quickly, I was sure I imagined it. He suddenly turned around.

"We should get going if we want to get something to eat before we head back" he said. I nodded. We made our way through the park. Hand in hand, we crossed the street into a small, bustling cafe. A small brass bell clanked as we entered the store. I slid into an empty booth next to the window as Zach got our food. He returned with two burgers and fries and hot chocolate. I sipped the hot drink and sighed gratefully as the warmth spread through me.

"Thanks Zach" I said turning around to look outside the window. Suddenly, I felt a fry whack my head. I turned around bewildered, that is, until I saw Zach smirking and staring down at his food.

"Zach!" I said, slightly amused. I grabbed a fry and launched it at him. He ducked and emerged laughing. I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

We were half way through our meal when I saw them through the window. Amber and her 'friends' were crossing the road, headed straight for the cafe Zach and I were currently in. I quickly stood up.

"Excuse me" I said before rushing to the bathroom. I entered the bathroom and quickly locked it behind me. I leaned against the sink and examined my face in the mirror. My eyes were bright and my cheeks were a deep crimson from blushing so much. My hair had come out of its bun and hung loose over my shoulder and a smile was etched on my lips. Zach's jacket was too big on me, weighing me down. So in short, I didn't recognize myself at all. Who was this Cammie that hung around with Zachery Goode all day? The one who didn't flinch when said boy held her in his arms or held her hand. Most of all, what surprised her was that she was happy. No, she was beyond happy, she was ecstatic. She was simply oozing joy and radiating smiles. It wasn't like her at all. Cammie shook her head and remembered why she hid in the bathroom in the first place. Amber. Amber was walking towards the cafe and if she saw me and Zach together, the whole school would probably know by the end of the day. And if there's anything I hate more than my dad, it was attention. Sighing, I walked out of the bathroom and was relieved when she saw no sign of Amber. I ran to the booth Zach and I were sitting in.

"I'm sorry Zach! I really have to go. I didn't see the time and it's getting late..." She stopped in her tracks.

Amber, who had just entered the cafe, saw her. And Zach. And Amber didn't look very happy. She made her way over to me and Zach.

"Oh Zachy-poo! There you are! I was missed you! We had sooooo much fun last night! But you just disappeared this morning!" She said sliding in next to Zach. Wait. Did Amber just say she and Zach had 'fun' last night. I suddenly felt sick. My head swam at the turn of events. Amber then turned to me.

"What are you doing here? God are you so desperate to be liked as to actually stalk my boyfriend?" she asked in a sneering voice. "I mean did you actually think Zach liked you? Look at you! You're ugly Cammie, just face it and get on with life. God!" I looked at her. Then at Zach.

"Cam-" he started, but Amber quickly kissed him. I felt REALLY sick now. I shrugged Zach's jacket off. I ran to the door, tears already spilling. Outside, I made no delay running across the street and into the park.

(NEW CHAPTER)

CPOV

The Roseville Park was pretty big, but it seemed small because of all the woods surrounding it. The trees had never been removed from the area and they were HUGE. Towering far above me. The winter light filtered through their leaves as I ran. I always liked coming here. I could think and I enjoyed the silence and solitude the trees provided. I ran until I found my favorite log. The fallen tree was enormous and the branches provided a pretty comfortable seat. I sat down and sobs ripped through my body. Tears flowed easily down my face, falling in my hair and onto my sweater.

How could I have been so stupid? Of course Zach was playing with me! Zach liked Amber; they even made love, which Amber admitted. I buried my head in my lap and hugged myself. My heart was broken. I had finally accumulated enough stupidity to let Zach in and now look what happened. He broke my heart. I had let down my walls for nothing. Who knew how long it would take me to build them up again? It had taken me a lifetime to build my old ones.

My heart was shattered into a million pieces and I knew I would never be able to find them all, because no matter what I told myself, I knew Zach had stolen a few. My heart would forever be incomplete and broken. I had trusted him! I told him so much about me. I could see Zach and Amber together, laughing over my idiocy and I could almost hear Zach's voice as he told them about my secrets. I hated myself. For being so utterly stupid and vulnerable and weak. My dad was right. I was useless. Amber was right too. Who in their right mind would ever like me? Cammie Morgan, the chameleon. Invisible. The girl who went through life unnoticed.

I sobbed. My chest hurt, constricting painfully. I felt cold inside. Dead. Hollow. Alone. Would my life always be like this? Was my fate to walk this earth, not knowing true love? Don't get me wrong, I know Josh and DeeDee and Eli loved me, but they loved me as a friend and as a sister. And that wasn't the kind of love I was talking about. I was talking about the love between two people. Soul mates. What had I done to deserve this?

I realized something then, sitting on an old, insect infected log in the forest, surrounded by pine trees.

Who would ever love me?

The thought of that simple statement brought forth even more tears, if that were possible. I couldn't help but cry. I couldn't help but gasp as my heart broke, sending shrapnel everywhere, making my whole body hurt. I couldn't help the tears that ran down my face. And I hated it. I hated feeling sorry for myself because life moves on. Life wasn't going to wait for me while I cried. It wasn't going to wait for me, comfort me, and help me back to my feet. No. That was something I had to learn to do on my own. And once I accepted the fact that I would never find true love, it became easier to stop crying. The vows I made to keep my heart safe and save me from pain alleviated the soreness in my muscle. The dizziness I had been feeling vanished. I closed my eyes and promised never to open my heart like that again.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

By the time I was done counting, the walls around my heart were up and functioning. This time, more guarded. I was more careful, adding layer after layer after layer of protection to my heart. I built a fort, closing off my heart from the world. Protecting it. To save me from the pain. I took a shaky breath and carefully opened my eyes.

Standing up, I dried my tears, dropped on my mask, and made my way to the edge of the forest. Through the trees, I could see cars passing by. I could hear children laughing. But it didn't make me feel as lonely as I had felt before. I learned from my stupidity. I vowed never to show emotion again.

I walked slowly, I savored the cold. The rain that started washed away my tears, leaving no trace behind. Any evidence of my breakdown was gone.

The rain battered my skin. The torrents of water that cascaded down me stung. But I savored it. Call me masochistic if you will, but the physical pain helped numb the throbbing of my raw wounds.

I took my time in walking to my street. Taking the longer routes that wound through the town, I prepared myself mentally, for meeting my father. He would be furious no doubt about that. I would definitely have new bruises, maybe a broken bone or two, at the most if I was lucky. I could count on a few gashes if he had a bad day at work. And then there was Eli. I knew my dad would turn on him if I didn't show up. I checked my watch.

Twenty minutes at most before my dad started hurting Eli.

Suddenly, I saw Eli's face before me. His small nose. His black hair wild and in disarray, refusing to be tamed. His small frame covered in clothes too big for him. His large brown eyes. Just like my mom's. They were the color of chocolate, his favorite food. I used to tell him that his eyes were brown because of all the chocolate he would eat. He immediately stuffed himself full of carrots hoping his eyes would turn a bright red-orange. I laughed at the memory. Then I saw him, the onetime my father hurt him. Lying on the living room floor, broken, defeated. An angel. A fallen angel. His tear-stricken face haunted me and I suddenly broke out into a run, wanting to avoid another encounter of taking my baby brother to the ER, lying, saying that he had fell down the stairs. Even if I got the chance, I would never tell them about the abuse. No. I couldn't. It's not like they cared anyway. The second the words came out of my mouth, they would call the police, who would investigate. Eli and I would be turned over to social services, to be adopted, separated for life. Eli might have a chance then. He might end up with a rich family who had a large house, plenty of food, maybe other children or a dog, and heaps of love to give to Eli. But I was too selfish. I couldn't bear to lose another part of my family, another part of my life. I didn't want to share his smiles, his laughter, and his blissful happiness with anyone. I was too selfish.

The thought pushed me harder and I ran even faster, the wet, slippery pavement flying under my feet. I checked my watch. Fifteen minutes to go.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! The last one I put in so you guys could really get to know Cammie. I realized, that _I _know Cammie, since I'm writing the story, but you guys haven't had a chance to really see her, so I put this in. It really shows how she feels about love and a little more about her relationship with Eli. Thanx for reading! Until next time! (which is hopefully soon =). As always, I'm open to suggestions and tips and critique! If you guys have an idea, put it into the review, and I'll try to incorporate it into the story! CYA! 3**

**~ ilovepie2012 ~**


	11. Chapter 11

**WAIT...BEFORE YOU KILL ME PLEASE HEAR ME OUT!**

**I never planned on taking such a long absence...I really loved writing this story and I would never abandon it! I know it's not much of an explanation, but high school took up my life...I was involved in like 5 clubs and I went all the way to state science fair (our project itself had over 50,000 pieces of data) and then I went to another state competition and I've had schoolwork...And I'm sooo sorry...Please don't hate me! I HAVE been writing though, so I have the next five or so chapters all ready written out, and I'm on summer break now so I will VOW to update more often. I love writing. Plus, I think I needed the break. Coming back and reading my stories, I was able to look at it with a fresh point of view. Plus, I've really worked on my writing so I hope this meets your standards! Here's a super-duper long chapter as an apology! Still, it's great to be back and I hope you guys can forgive me after almost two years...**

Faster

Faster.

Faster!

I rounded the corner onto my street. The sky was dark and the rain was falling even harder, soaking me to the bone. The cold air turned my lips blue, glued my hair to my back, and my thin sweater clung to my body, providing barely any protection. I squinted through the dark, trying to make out the amorphous shadows that replaced the houses when I saw the figure. It was leaning against a street light, but all I could make out through the torrents of rain was the person's silhouette. Why anyone would be outside in a storm like this beat me. As I got closer, I was able to see with more clarity. When I was a few yards away, the figure rose from its former position and turned to face me. I skidded to a stop. I could make out the person's features in the dim light provided by the street lamp and recognized who it was immediately, and it took all of my self-control not to gasp. Why was he here?

Zach walked towards me, his eyes locked with mine. I unconsciously took a step forward until we were both under the street light. I nodded towards Zach and tried to step around him, but he blocked my way.

"Look Zach, just move! I need to get home" I said almost reluctantly. I knew that no matter how much Zach hurt me, I still wanted to spend time with him. Just his presence made me happy. But the more time I spent with Zach now, the more I would hurt in the morning.

"No Cammie. You need to hear me out" he said, grabbing my shoulders.

"I don't care-" I started, but Zach cut me off.

"Yes you do Cammie. Listen, whatever Amber said isn't true! I never slept with her! We broke up last week" Zach said, his eyes sincere. He stepped closer. We were now a foot apart.

"I meant every single word I said today Cam. Everything was real. You're amazing Cam. You're beautiful and smart and funny and sweet."

His words registered in my brain, yet my mind and body refused to respond. I stood for a while, trying to figure out the feeling I had.

I felt...happy. Happier than I've felt in a long time. But I knew that happiness never lasted in my life. Sure Zach and I might have a date or two and maybe even have fun. But soon, he would find out that I'm not who he thinks he is. When he finds out that I'm not funny, or pretty, or anything like other girls, he would move on. He was bound to get bored sooner or later, and I would be left in a worse condition. And I wasn't so sure I could survive that. My life was like a sandcastle. Delicate, decorated, beautiful on the outside. But there was more to that. I knew that I couldn't let my guard down, because if I did, the waves would crash up the shore, and I could crumble down just as fast. I looked down at the sidewalk, away from Zach's gaze.

"Zach, I-We wouldn't work out Zach. Not in a million years" I said. My voice cracked a little at the end, but I don't think Zach noticed.

"What makes you think that?" Zach said quietly.

"You're popular Zach. Everyone knows your name. I'm a nobody. We're from completely different worlds. It's obvious it wouldn't work Zach." And if you find out about my dad, you'll leave me, I added to myself.

Zach stepped still closer until he was right in front of me and I could count his individual eyelashes.

He leaned down and whispered, "I'm going to kiss you right now." And before I could do anything else, Zach closed the distance between us. He pressed his lips to mine and my mind, for the second time that night, went blank. The kiss was soft and sweet and short. Unconsciously, I closed my eyes and melted into it. Seeing that I responded, Zach wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. After a while, we broke apart, panting. My first kiss. In the rain. With an amazing boy, whom I liked very, very much.

Without a word, Zach pulled me into his arms, crushing me against his chest. We both knew I had given up my arguments. I had no more fight left in me.

"I'm scared Zach" I whispered against his chest. Zach's arms tightened around me and he whispered in my ear, "Just take a leap of faith."

I was tired. I was tired of pushing myself to be strong. I was tired of fighting. I was tired of hurting. Day and night, I fought the pain. But as strong as I may be, I was bound to become exhausted.

'I'm only human' I thought. I had worked so hard to stay alive; I had deprived myself of happiness in the process of trying to stay safe. But I was through with fighting, so maybe, just maybe, I could let myself be happy. I knew I was setting myself up for heartbreak and sadness, but standing here in Zach's arms, I felt safer than I would've imagined. My life has always been, and always will be like a hurricane. The ferocious winds and waves tore down everything around me, but now, I was in the eye of it all. The wind and water raged around me, but for now, I was safe. For the first time in a long time, I saw the sun break through the clouds. So I smiled. I smiled, and relaxed in Zach's arms. But I knew our relationship wouldn't be the same. Yet despite myself, I was happy.

Zach looked down at me. "So Cammie, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and nodded. And so I took a leap of faith.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of just savoring each other's presence, I pulled away.<p>

"Zach, it's late and I have to get home soon" I said. Zach nodded.

"See you tomorrow" he said, whispering in my ear. I shivered, partly due to his close proximity, and partly because of the cold rain that still pounded the street. As I walked down the street to my house, I forgot about my father. I grinned when I thought of all that had happened today. But when I opened the front door and I heard Eli gasp, my happiness vanished and dread filled my body. Please don't let me be too late. Please. Oh god please! I thought as I ran into the house, the door swinging behind me.

"NO!" I screamed when I reached the kitchen. My dad, a broken beer bottle in his hand, was standing over Eli, who was crouched in the corner. The pointed edges of the bottle glistened menacingly in the harsh, fluorescent light. My dad turned around to me and I looked at Eli. I motioned with my head for him to go. He scrambled up quickly and out of my dad's reach. My dad didn't seem to mind though. Why would he? His favorite victim had finally come home. He stepped towards me and I backed up. Defying him just made it worse. I had learned that the hard way.

"Where were you?" my dad said, in a deadly quiet voice. His voice wasn't loud but it was lethal. When I refused answer, a glint appeared in his eyes. He sauntered over to me, his steps slow and deliberate. I readied myself for the blow to come. He raised his hand and brought it down with tremendous force. I heard a sickening crack as his hand made contact with my face. I stumbled back, shocked by the blow. The pain was acute and the slap left my skin red and tingling. I tasted blood in my mouth.

"God dammit! I asked you a question" he yelled, his face red with rage.

"Out" I gasped, still stunned.

"Not good enough!" He grabbed my hair and shoved my head into the wall. I screamed in pain, but my father quickly muffled it. Stars danced in front of my eyes. A sharp ringing filled my ears and I was shaking uncontrollably. I crumpled to the floor. My eyes threatened to close, but I willed them open. I couldn't stop now. Who knows what he would do if I passed out?

"Get up! Get up off your fat, lazy ass!" He spit at me. "Now, answer my question?"

I honestly don't know what made me say the next few words. Maybe it was because I knew I would black out soon. Maybe it was that the near-concussion made me stupid. Whatever the reason, I uttered, "Why do you care?"

If my dad wasn't furious before, he sure as heck was now. His arm retracted backwards and flung out at my stomach. I doubled over from the force of the punch. He knocked the air from my lungs and I had trouble breathing for a second. When I did, I coughed. I coughed like crazy and spat out blood. My dad pulled my hair back, so my face was upwards. He forced me to look at him.

"Don't mess with me" he said quietly. He released his grip and I heard him stomping up the stairs. I groaned in pain and crumpled to the floor. Blackness slowly seeped into my vision, dots dancing around in front of me.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, it was pitch black. I laid there for a few minutes, the encounter with my dad coming back. As I regained my senses, I realized that I was wrapped in a blanket. It took me a few tries to sit up. My hands and feet were shaking badly, and every breath was in agony. There was a sharp pain in my head and I let my fingers travel through my hair. When I pulled my hand back, it was covered in blood. Well great. My cheek was a dark purple and my stomach was covered in bruises. I winced as my fingers traveled along the large welts. My hair was matted with blood. Next to me, I heard someone stir. The light turned on and I turned around to find Eli coming back into the room carrying towels.<p>

"Cammie you're awake!"He sniffed. I squinted and guilt knotted in my stomach after seeing Eli's puffed red eyes. He had been crying. I quietly pulled him into my lap. Silently, I rocked him as we both found comfort in each other.

"It's okay Eli, it's over now. We'll be fine. Don't worry" I repeated over and over. I'm still not sure who exactly I was trying to comfort. Maybe it was Eli. Maybe, subconsciously, I already knew what was going to happen. I took the warm damp towels and carefully wiped the blood from myself. Then, we both walked, or at least I kind of limped and crawled, back to our room. After showering carefully, Eli and I both snuggled into bead once again. Eli fell asleep almost immediately, but I lay awake longer and to no surprise, Zach began to drift into my mind.

He had a profound effect on me. I would've been content just staying up all night thinking about the exact shade of emerald his eyes were. However, I was physically and emotionally tired. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>djrocks- <strong>Thank you so much! I do plan on bringing Grant into the story very soon :D

**someone- **Thank you!

**cherryb0mb- **I'm glad you noticed! Thank you so much! I've worked a lot on my writing to give the plot and characters a lot more depth, but I still have a long way to go! Thanks again!

**sportygirl-** Thanks! Your comment meant a lot to me! I know...I hate her too, but I needed a dramatic foil to Cammie and an evil person in the story so I had to include her...

**Shmemily Shmoring****-** Haha! I hope you aren't too mad that I haven't updated. Thanks!

** -** Thanks so much for your support! I'm sorry I haven't been up to dot on updating, but I promise I will be from now on. I do plan to have more Zach POV. Those chapters take me a lot more time because I have to think about the situation in his perspective before I can write something realistic. Thanks again!

**Siriusly Goode-** Thanks so much!

**Flying-DANDELION-**Thanks a lot!

**zoehumi-**Thanks!

**Angel4eva-15-** Thanks for your review! I hate doing this to Cammie, but I think she's learning to be stronger:)

**cocky-gurl-** Thank you so much for sticking with me and for all of your support! I really truly appreciate all your praise (even though I probably don't deserve it). Thank you!

**Samanya-** Thanks so much!

** . - **Thank you! I'll be more punctual with updating now

**Mya7223-** thank you! I reread this chapter many times to make sure that I portrayed the emotions (I did my best :P) I hope I can still live up to your expectations!

**Kay123-** Thank a lot! I hope I can finish the story too :D

**AsianSpy- **Let me just say that you're comment had a lot of effect on me...I've been writing poetry and stories since I was a child and it was always my dream to be able to capture the hearts of my audience with words...so THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SHOWING ME THAT IT IS POSSIBLE!

**GoodevsBad- **I really truly greatly appreciate your comment! You motivate me :D

**zoeygirl288- **Thanks a bunch!

**Goode Foreva-** Thanks for your review! HINT: A major plot twist will come in a few chapters :D...~excited

**Brenna-** Thanks again and again! Your review really meant a lot!

**Natalie- **thank you thank you thank you thank you!

**FableWolf- **Thank you! I will definitely finish this story!

**Janelle-**Thanks for reviewing again! I hope I can finish it! I love this story and the characters too much to give it up :D

**rhinosarecool- **Thank you! You'll be seeing more of the others in the coming chapters :D I hope you liked this one!

**Guest- **Thanks! My fingers do hurt sometimes after typing them, but it's worth it. You guys give me motivation and just make me love writing more, so it's the least I can do to acknowledge that :D

**Mel-**Thanks ! I hope you liked this chapter too!

**MAX-FANG-FAX-** Thanks! PS. When I first started to write the story, I experimented with a lot of different plot lines and twists and scenarios, but the way I imagined the story, the GG won't come in until later, but they'll definitely be there! Bex, Liz, and Macey are too great to leave out !

**Natalie-**Thanks for reviewing again, and I'm sooo sorry that I haven't been able to update yet.

**castawayrainbow-** I'm really sorry. Like I said, I never expected that I would be forced to take such a long break. I hope you can understand!

**itasca36- **I'm really sorry!

**B-**Thank you! I really will update faster from now on!

**UltimateThunder-**Thank you! Sorry I was gone for so long!

**hateme101-**Haha, I'm really sorry, but I already planned where I want this story to go, but you have some really cool ideas and I'll definitely take them into account! Thank you!

**Guest- **I'm sorry! I really love this story too much to give it away. I'll try to update more often now.

**silena stoll-**thanks for your review!

**write-**thank you!

**PauPau730-** thank you! I'll try to update more often now!

**Beautiful-Not-Hot-**thank you!

**Beautiful-Not-Hot-**me too...I hate doing this to her!

**Beautiful-Not-Hot- **I loved writing that part to! Everyone deserves to be jealous of Cammie

**Beautiful-Not-Hot-** Ya, but Cammie hid it well didn't she!

**Beautiful-Not-Hot- **thank you!

**Beautiful-Not-Hot-** and there will be more of him :D

**Beautiful-Not-Hot- **thank you!

**The Aussi Rose- **I will I'm so sorry!

**alilrose- **sorry it took me so long!

**irishchocolatelover15-** thank you! I will !

**thats classified- **thanks for the review! I'll take your suggestion into account :D

**thats classified- **sorry it took me so long!

**Luca Thompson- **thank you for the correction! I don't have a beta and I have to rely on word check (plus I suck at grammar and spelling) but thanks again!

**Siriusly Goode- **thank you for still remembering the story even after all this time.. I hope I won't disappoint you again!

**(A/N) **

**I know this is going to sound horrible, but I even if I don't update, I don't think I have the heart to give it away. A couple of the reviewers mentioned that and it really struck me. I really love the books and characters and I put it a lot of time into writing these chapters and plots (which is why it takes me so long to actually update). Plus, I hope to get into Washington University in St. Louis, so I put so much effort into school, I practically dream about my textbooks (happened many times with AP World History). I'm taking all AP and Honors classes, so pleas understand! High school is very stressful!**

**And also, for everyone who has been with me through all this time, I don't think I can express just how amazing that is for me. For me and my writing to have had such an impact has always been a dream, and I hope I don't disappoint you. This story is really dedicated to you guys!**

_**THANK YOU!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm here with the next chapter! It took longer since so many people wanted a chapter through Zach's POV and I had to reference back to the previous chapters as I wrote this. BTW this chapter is Zach's POV of I think two or three chapters ago when they go on their first date :D. I wanted to start from here and the next chapter will be Zach's POV again. I've also included a little Grant for you all :D. Enjoy!**

ZPOV

"Joe, 3 o'clock" Zach whispered into his comms, his voice inaudible, lips barely moving. Zach's eyes flickered upward, briefly, scanning the forest for the agent. He was sure he saw someone. And Zachery Goode was too good of a pavement artist to be mistaken.

"We should get going if we want to get something to eat before we head back" he said, glancing at the petit blond whose hand was currently intertwined in his. Looking down at her, Zach felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, a sort of feeling that was more foreign to him than anything. He felt...protective?

"Focus" Zach heard the voice loud and clear, as if Joe was really standing next to him. Zach gave himself an internal slap on the head. He needed to concentrate. If an agent really was tailing them, he needed to get Cammie somewhere where they wouldn't be attacked. Zach guided her through the mobs of people, into a rustic looking café. As they entered, Zach scanned the room. Once was enough for him to memorize everything in their current setting. Photographic memory did have its perks in the field of covert operations.

"Two cheeseburgers, fries, and two hot chocolates" he ordered at the counter. He stepped back to wait.

"Geez Zach, move a little, you look like a statue" Joe said, through the comms. Zach breathed out and began to shuffle. Stillness and observation were a part of his nature. For someone who once waited in a dark trench for over 56 hours without moving a muscle, to move aimlessly seemed a waste of energy. When the food was placed on the table, Zach handed the cashier a black credit card, the top completely void of any markings, with only the bar code on the back. Being legally underage, he wasn't allowed to own credit cards. But being allowed to use the CIA's secret store of money reserved only for expenditures on missions was pretty fun.

Zach carried the two trays of food back to their booth. As he walked back, something about Cameron's posture struck him. The innocence was so foreign to him. She sat with her hands under her legs, tapping her foot and looking around the outside of the window at the expanse of snow, completely unaware of just how many people in the real world were after her. Yet he smiled, and walked over. Zach was on a mission.

As they sat down, Zach saw Cammie sip her hot chocolate and slightly relax. On impulse, Zach launched a fry at her. Of course his aim was perfect (he was trained to shoot a sniper in pitch dark relying only on the sound that the target made...he was pretty sure he could throw a fry two feet in front of him). Zach's eyes flickered down to his food, but he left his smirk on his face. Cammie looked surprised for a second, before chiding him.

"Zach!" she said, launching a fry of her own. Zach made a show of ducking, even though he knew by the trajectory of the french-fry (judging by Cammie's strength and the weight of the fry) that he could have moved his head exactly 15 degrees to the left to dodge it. But he full out ducked anyway. Because he may be a spy, but to Cameron Morgan, he was just another 17 year old boy.

Zach and Cammie sat a while longer, eating, idly chatting away. To anyone not in on his real identity, Zach might have seemed to be a regular high-schooler, relaxing with his girlfriend in the café for the afternoon, but Zach's mind was in turmoil. Not because he was worried, but because he was relaxed. And for a spy to be relaxed was a dangerous thing. But Zach couldn't help himself. Something about Cammie's oblivious smile, her contagious laugh and her relaxed posture put Zach at ease, which only made him more nervous. Zach was an assassin spy in training and he was sure he had seen everything (last semester, he spend four weeks studying every type of torture method used in history) yet this dirty-blonde haired girl threw him wildly off track. He wasn't sure why his body relaxed and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

Suddenly, Cammie looked out the window, her eyes widening in surprise at the sight of Amber and her posse strutting down the sidewalk towards the café. Unsurprisingly, Cammie stood up.

"Excuse me" she said, before almost running to the bathroom.

Zach watched her turn around the corner into the hallway of the café. He turned around as he heard static in his comms before Joe's voice came on.

"Okay, look. Headquarters doesn't want her to find out just yet. They've extended the mission out for a few more months" he said.

Zach replied. "Why? How long?"

Joe only said that they would discuss the topic later. And after exactly 327 seconds (Zach was counting), Cammie came out of the bathroom. Zach saw her through his peripheral vision, floating at the edge of the hallway, obviously looking around the room. When she was assured, Cammie came back to the booth. Zach smiled.

"I'm sorry Zach! I really have to go. I didn't see the time and it's getting late..." she began, before looking up. Her sentence trailed off and Zach, without looking behind him, without checking the water jug for a reflection, without deducing who the stranger was judging by the weight and style of their footsteps. Without using any special spy training, Zach knew that Amber came in. Cammie seemed frozen and the blood drained from her face.

"Oh Zachy-poo! There you are! I was missed you! We had _sooooo_ much fun last night! But you just disappeared this morning!" she said in her nasally, high-pitched voice. Zach had the urge to say that she reminded him of a hyena he once met while he and Grant were scaling the rocky cliffs of Nevada. But of course, he didn't say it out loud. Zach only thought it in his head. He glanced at Cammie, only to be met with a mixed look of disgust, hurt, and betrayal on her face.

Amber, seeing his gaze, turned her attention to Cammie.

"What are you doing here? God are you so desperate to be liked as to actually stalk my boyfriend?" she asked in a sneering voice. "I mean did you actually think Zach liked you? Look at you! You're ugly Cammie, just face it and get on with life."

Zach internally scoffed. The spy in him wanted to laugh. Technically, he was the one stalking Cammie, not the other way around. And Zach knew that Amber was jealous, because any stranger would agree that while Amber was attractive, Cammie definitely had something about her that made her much more beautiful in the eyes of others (especially a certain green-eyed spy).

Cammie looked from Zach to Amber. Zach realized that it was time to step in.

"Cam-" he started, but he was cut off. Now you might be wondering as to why a regular high schooler would have caught the infamous Zachery Goode off guard. But Zach lived in a world of secrets and lies. He, naturally, picked up social cues faster than most people, but some things involving the female population really put him off. Maybe he was just unused to them. He did go to an all-boys school after all. But at that moment, Zach was only aware of three things. One, the sickly sweet taste of Amber's mouth on his (which he certainly didn't enjoy). Two, the sound of Joe scoffing through the comms. "I'm right here Zach. If this were a test, you would've failed by now." Three, the sound of Cammie's footsteps as she ran outside.

After the initial two seconds of shock, he roughly pushed Amber away and made a show of wiping his mouth.

"Amber, as I have told you, I have utterly no interest in you and your plastic-ness. Stay the hell away from me and Cammie" Zach said, now quiet angry, before shoving past her into the icy wind.

He was really mad now. Zach was angry at Amber for ruining my mission, but more than that, he was seething that she did something like that to Cammie. But most of all, ge was horribly angry that he let something like that happen to her in the first place.

Zach knew that Cammie would want some privacy, and she most likely went to Roseville Park. As he made his way across the street however, Zach heard Joe through the comms.

"Give her some time Zach. Let her be for a while. Then, use this situation." Zach knew what Joe meant and the though sickened him. If he really wanted information, he would have to gain Cameron's trust, and now that was emotionally weak, now would have been the best time to put on a show and make Cammie believe that he was really hers. Zach knew he couldn't disobey Joe, no matter how much he wanted to. The worse part, he concluded, was that he had no damn idea why the hell the idea bothered him so much.

Zach walked aimless through the crowd. Joe had shut off the comms for now, and Zach was grateful. Even though the comms only recorded video and audio, Zach found it hard to think, for fear that Joe might found out about his feelings. He wasn't positive why he didn't want Joe to know. Maybe it was because any sort of feelings were looked down upon in the spy world. Maybe he didn't want to disappoint Joe. Suddenly, he saw a flash of blonde. He turned his eyes and met another pair of startling blue ones. Zach gave a slight nod of his head before letting his eyes wander past. He walked towards the restaurant and took a seat at an occupied table. Around him, people sat crowded at the tables, ordering warm drinks and food and talking noisily. When the waitress came by, Zach ordered a cappuccino. He needed caffeine. He then turned his attention the other occupant of the table.

"What's up Grant" he said nonchalantly, looking off to the distance.

"How's Cam" Grant said, staring openly at Zach.

"Is she okay? What about Eli? I need answers Zach, I'm tired of waiting. What else happened? What did you find out?" Grant asked in a rush. Grant hated his mother. He hated her for taking him, separating him from Cammie. As a child, Grant had always loved his sister. They supported each other without the help from either of their parents, and when his only reliance was torn away from him, Grant felt lost for quite some time, until he met Zach. The two instantly shared a bond.

Grant saw how Zach stiffened, how his eyes refused to meet his. Suddenly Grant's remembered the screams of his mother during those years of abuse. The blood drained from his face. Zach only pulled out a small mp3 player, black earphones dangling in the brisk wind. Zach pushed it across the table and Grant silently picked it up. He inserted the ear phones and turned the device on. He selected the only track on the device, turning up the volume to a comfortable level. What he heard changed his life. A soft, static-y voice started, slightly muffled like the speaker was holding back tears.

_"It started when I was four. Up until then, my dad had loved me. We talked and he would read me stories to bed and tuck me in. Every night, he would kiss me goodnight and say, 'I will always protect you Cammie. I promise' Too bad he never kept that promise. I don't know what changed him, but he started getting angry real easy. Like he would come home and just not talk. He would walk into his room and just stay there all day. We didn't know what to do. I remember finding beer stashed everywhere, in the kitchen, bedrooms, even in the bathroom. My mom tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. He started to hit her and blame her. He said he couldn't deal with kids and it was her fault. I remember having to go to the ER once because I slipped and cut myself badly on a broken beer bottle. When my dad never showed up, I guess I kind of realized that things had changed. I knew then that my life would never be the same. Then, my mom and brother left leaving me with Eli. Eli was only a few months old and I hate seeing him have to grow up so fast. I tried to stop him from hurting Eli too..."_

Zach glanced over at Grant, who was staring off into the distance. His jaw was locked and his mouth was pressed to a thin line. Zach saw Grant's fists, curled tight, his knuckles were bone white, and Grant's entire body was rigid from shock, anger, and pain. He didn't need Zach to tell him who it was.

Grant heard another voice sound through the recording.

_"Cammie! Stop" _

_"I hate her. I just hate her and Grant so much." _

At this, Grant closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

_"Cammie, shhh. It's okay." _

Grant stood up abruptly. Without a word, he turned and walked down the street, weaving through the crowds. And as he went, Zach could have sworn he saw a flash of a tear.

Zach sighed. He hated this. He really didn't want to tell Grant, but he felt that Grant had a right to know. It was his sister after all. Zach sighed and stood up. Tossing a few bills on the table, he left, his leather jacket hanging from his arm. Zach suddenly heard his comms buzzing to life. Joe's voice appeared. "It's time. She's heading back now".

**So how was it? Like/Hate? Please tell me. I tried to get into Zach's mind but it was a lot harder than I thought, so great job to anyone who has ever written through Zach's POV. Thanks for reading! I'll update soon again :D.**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**djrocks- **thanks! I'll update again soon! Thanks for sticking with my horrible story for so long!

**Jo-jo1325-** haha! I rewrote that seen a billion times, but I didn't want to draw the story out that much...besides, I imagined her to be so tired that she just decided to go with her heart...but thanks for your review!

**thefallenspy- **thank you sooooooooooooo much! 3

**Flame Sterling-**haha thanks! P.S. How happy would I be if Zachery Goode were behind me...O.0 :D

**Samanya-**HAHA! I agree. High school should be called the Land of the Dead :D thanks for your review!

**Migilove2143- **THANKS! I'm glad you at least understand...Real life called...and it sucked :(

**wolfergirl- **your review meant a lot to me! Thanks for staying with this story!

**JAMBERLOVERFOREVER-**Thanks a bunch! I'll update ASAP, hopefully before next week :D

**Uknowiloveu-** thanks for your support and for reviewing!

**Anonymous 1-** thanks a lot! I'm happy to be writing again...it's one of my greatest passions :D

**Gg01- **Thanks so much ! I hope you liked my story! I have a lot more plans...*evil laugh* so I hope you'll stick around :D

**B the first-** Hi! Thanks so much for your review! I hope my story meets your expectations!


End file.
